Mercy of the Evil
by Sailor Hope
Summary: This is my first esca fic. Definetely a Van and Hitomi!!! Romance besides that i don't really know what to say about it. I put PG13 because it might become it i don't know.
1. Nightmares

A/N Okay some things in here may be not so correct according to Escaflowne info and the italics with the I'm here and if you come here I realized after I typed most of this that it sounds like the beginning to final fantasy VIII kinda and I didn't mean for that to happen so sorry.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Escaflowne ( If I did like I read on another author's disclaimer there would be a second season if I owned it and Van and Hitomi would have at least kissed ONCE!)  
  
  
Thick gray fog swirled around his face hissing at his ears and licking his face. His unruly black locks snapped at his eyes as he desperately attempted to outrun the fog.  
I'm here  
A sweet voice rang throughout the empty world he was banished to in his dreams.  
I'm waiting for you  
He wondered if it was talking to him for it seemed there was no other soul around for miles.  
So if you come here......if you come looking for me....You'll find me here  
His ruby red eyes spun around for the source of the voice. His body twisted around and that's when he realized the fog he was running from was not fog. Indeed it was the after affect of the flames. Upon turning around he wished he hadn't for there stood his castle. The one that had taken him and his people almost a year to rebuild, it was the same castle and it was smothered by enraged flames. Red liquid consuming the insides and rushing past him. Turning once more he saw his city. It had just begun. The flames rushed past his feet and jumped at houses sending straw to ashes and people to their knees. Screams filled his ears and he felt his eyes water.   
No all the hard work, finally peace now what was wrong!!! His people deserved peace! He deserved peace! The  
So if you find me....which for her sake you should.....come ....and let's dance you and I in your favorite way...my steel in hand and yours with you  
The voice scared him for it almost sounded pitiful. But worse it still could only be considered a hush to the screams of the people as his city burned once again. He couldn't take it but his body wouldn't move. Laughing at his predicament the hot flames slid up the grass towards Van. They taunted his feet to move but his body wouldn't listen so the flames jumped.  
"No!!!!!!"  
Van awoke with a start and found his sheets were soaked with sweat. That was the third time this week. He didn't know how much more he could take. Throwing his legs over the side of his large feather bed. His tan feet slipped into his boots. Stretching in the moonlight a pink jewel glittered on his well-toned chest. Grabbing a white cotton shirt he attached his sword to his black pants and opened the door to his balcony. The air was cool and calm. For a minute that is. He stood on the balcony relishing in the serene silence of his city.  
So if you find me.....which for her sake you should  
The voice hissed at him again. What did it mean? It haunted him continuously and he couldn't rid himself of it no matter the method.  
Come.....and let's dance you and I in your favorite way.....my steel in hand and yours with you  
The voice sounded crazed almost bloodthirsty. He had heard a voice like that before but he was long gone and the young lady he had possessed rested in his castle this very night. She and her brother had come for one of their many visits. Smiling at the thought of seeing his dear friends in the morning calmed some of his nerves. He turned to walk in his room when a sudden gust of wind swirled through his room and somehow silenced the fire in his magnificent fireplace.  
Frozen to the bricks underneath him his hand flew to the hilt of his sword. He heard giggling as the ice-cold wind brushed past his ear.  
So we shall meet.......oh dragon....with your city at my mercy...  
The wind was sucked back out the door and the fire relit itself.  
"Well then Fanel I think you need a day off" The man threw off his shirt shook his head rattling the precious necklace once more unbelted his sword and dove under his covers.  
"Definitely need a day off"  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
The sun rose over the hills shining through Van's still open balcony. Groaning he turned over in his bed and buried his head in the soft covers.  
"Good Morning! Such a beautiful day don't you think!!" came a rich voice from his door. Boots made their thud on the bricks as the clatter of a sword swaying was heard.  
"As dear as a friend you are I could have you hanged for bursting into my chambers like that" Van growled under his covers  
A hearty laugh followed that " Ah you could 'your majesty'" Allen emphasized majesty "But you won't so up with you"  
"I could have been with a woman mind you! What would you have done then!!" Van accused the blonde knight  
"HA!! My friend I would have known before hand for nothing goes unnoticed from your feline spy in which I do not find out and second your heart belongs to someone else for you still wear her precious necklace and await her return. So don't defend yourself with that weak excuse better luck next time." Allen laughed  
Van lazily threw himself into a sitting position still clutching his precious necklace.  
"So what if I wait! I'm a King and I'll marry when I want to"  
"Don't tell me that it's your advisors that wish to argue"  
Van growled in frustration "They always want what I don't want!"  
"Well no use crying over it up with you! Let's go get some breakfast! My sister is up and has already eaten. She insisted on being let alone with only Gaddes as guard to practice. I think there is something with those two that they won't let on."  
"That is just because you are an overprotective brother"  
Allen just smiled and walked out of the room  
Van flopped back down on his bed and closed his eyes.  
'So what if I'm waiting for her to come back. So what if I regret never having told her that....that I love her and that I would give anything in the world to have her back.' He sighed in frustration and stretched his arms. Just then his door burst open.  
"Lord Van!! Good Morning!!"  
Van's eyes bolted open but before he could tighten his stomach in expectance of what was to come ....too late. A large furry feline landed on top of him.  
"Ughf! Good Morning Merle" He managed a smile after his grunt  
Three years since Hitomi had left all of them. Merle had grown a few inches and her hair was almost to the middle of her back. Her body had slimmed and curved and most men couldn't resist a look here and there. But she was still the same stubborn, playful and dangerous Merle.  
"You lazy runt! It's almost afternoon! And your advisors are bugging me about a meeting with you"  
"Tell them I'm sick" Van smiled  
Once Fanelia had been rebuilt Merle was officially named Van's royal and most trusted advisor and she was in charge of all diplomatic relations with foreign countries. She loved it because when she had to travel she would get to see her friends again. She had recently returned from Freid and Asturia before that.   
" I did that last week Lord Van they won't believe me this time" Merle whined  
"Alright then get off me and let me get dressed"  
The young feline smiled and jumped on all fours right out the door.  
He hadn't talked to Hitomi in 2 months. The connection wasn't broken she just wasn't talking. It was as if she wasn't there. He had been with her, in spirit, for her 18th birthday and for her big track meet the week before. She had come for the reopening of Fanelia officially, a year before. She had come to him 2 months before in his throne room and they talked for a while. She said she missed him and Fanelia and then left. He hadn't seen her sense.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You did what?!?!?!?!" Yukari demanded  
"Yea I know" Hitomi replied shamefully "But you really believe me?"  
"Of course I believe you! I'm your best friend!"  
Hitomi just smiled, three years later today she had sat her best friend down and she was telling her of Gaia and Van. Yukari believed and was shocked she had come back.  
"But I just couldn't leave you and Amano and my family here."  
"But you said you love him"  
"I do very much, and I miss him so much Yukari."  
"Then go back"  
"Now! Just go?!?" She was horrified for some reason that her friend was encouraging her to leave  
"Yes, you did it once so do it again."  
"I don't have my pendant"  
"What?! Why not where is it?!" Yukari screeched  
"I gave it to him"  
"UGH!"  
Yukari began to pace the floor.  
"Isn't there any other way you can get to him?"  
Hitomi sat down and began to think. The three years here on earth hadn't done her harm. Her hair was still in its short cut but her body was more curved now and she had grown a couple of inches. It hit her, the feather!  
"The feather!!" she screamed  
"The what?" Yukari's face twisted in confusion  
Hitomi's face brightened with joy and she grabbed her friend's hand and dragged her through the house into her room.  
Opening up her top dresser drawer she pulled out her old track duffel bag. She hadn't touched it since the Great War. Sitting on the bed next to Yukari she gently pulled back the zipper.  
"You know my family will wonder what happened"  
"I'll tell them you moved" Yukari smiled  
"I'll miss you"   
"I'll miss you too'  
Hitomi dug in her bag and found something wrapped in silk. Gently retrieving it so Yukari could see she removed the silk. There in the sunlight shown a beautiful white feather.   
"What bird did that come from?!" Yukari gasped  
"He's not a bird" Hitomi giggled  
"He???" Yukari was beyond confused now  
"I can't say but isn't it magnificent"  
"It is! But how is this supposed to get you back to Van"  
" I'm hoping that if I concentrate enough......." Hitomi closed her eyes and smiled as she thought of Van.   
'I miss him so much. I was so stupid not to tell him how I felt I hope I'm not to late.'  
Total silence then a thick bell sound was heard and a blue shaft of light surrounded Hitomi.  
"It worked!!" she smiled. She was so happy she almost laughed  
"Uh Hitomi! What's going on???"   
Hitomi looked to see Yukari floating up the shaft with her.   
'Uh oh this wasn't supposed to happen' She tried to push Yukari out but the shaft was bent on her coming. So just smiling Hitomi grabbed her friends hand and said  
"Looks like I'll have to introduce you to the King"  
Yukari's eyes grew wide before the shaft left the small room without a trace of any disturbance.  
~~~~~~~~  
Van sighed leaning his elbow on the table and resting his head there as the advisors continued to nag him about being wed.   
'Blah Blah Blah same old stupid argument' Van thought to himself  
"Fanelia needs and heir" Lartain continued  
"Lartain as I have told you before I will not marry of your choice"  
"But your majesty"  
Van was fed up with this and his old temper, which he had somewhat managed to keep under control, came out.  
"Let me put it in simpler terms for you who is the King? Me! So I'll marry whom I choose! Where I choose and when I want to!" Van said slamming his fists on the large oak table " Did I not make myself clear enough!"  
"Forgive us your majesty quite clear," Ardon, head of the advisors, said  
"We have another matter milord"  
"What is it?"  
"It's about King Artren of Laprin"  
"I'm listening"  
"He wishes to speak to you about..." Ardon looked around at his advisors  
"About what?" Van snapped  
"About his daughter Princess Gwen"  
"NOT HIM TOO!" Van roared slamming his fist on the table once again he was ready to shout a resounding no and storm off when a bright blue light filled the room. His fist unclenched and his furrowed brows rose on his forehead.  
"It can't be..." he whispered to himself  
  
~~~~~~  
After dropping Van off at the meeting room once he had refused lunch/breakfast. Merle had set out to find some food. Upon reaching the dining hall she found Allen and Celena laughing with the newly arrived Cheid, Prince of Fried.  
"Cheid!!!" Merle squealed and pounced over to the young King.  
"Merle" he smiled and opened his arms for the hyper young woman. Celena giggled and Allen burst into a fit of laughter as Merle sent the young boy to the floor.  
"Oops sorry"  
"It's alright" Cheid managed to get out while Merle climbed off him  
"I see you are feeling um well this Morning" Allen managed to stifle his laughter for a moment.  
"Oh can it Allen" Merle said sitting down next to Cheid " So Celena saw you and Gaddes out on the training ground today...alone" Merle smirked  
"What of it?" Celena smirked equally as evil daring Merle to continue  
"Well I was wondering if ......" Everyone went silent at the thud from upstairs and a very loud "NOT HIM TOO!!!"  
"It was um nice seeing everyone this morning but I think I need to check up on Lord Van" with that Merle jumped on all fours and was out of the dining hall before they could blink  
"We'd better follow I think Van lost his temper" Allen sighed  
"Men" Celena rolled her eyes and followed Cheid and Allen up the stairs.  
The four friends made their way quickly up the stairs down several halls and turns and burst through the meeting room doors only to be blinded by a residing blue light.  
"What is going on!" Allen called out  
"Lord Van!"  
"Van are you alright!?" Cheid called  
"There's .....There's two girls on your table Van-sama" Celena stuttered at the unusual clothing. But for some reason deep down she felt like she had met the honey blond girl before but she just couldn't put her finger on it.  
All was silent while everyone regained their sight then there was a small giggle.  
Van rubbed his eyes and peered at what the blue light had left. There sprawled out on his oak table were two girls. One was giggling.  
"And what is so funny!" He demanded his temper still full fledged  
The girl stopped looked around and their eyes met. Van stumbled back a few feet and shook his head. For a minute he could have swore he had seen two emeralds locked with his. Looking back he found he wasn't mistaken for there sitting on his table in some thick blue pants and a white tank top sat Hitomi. Smiling and looking around the room.  
"But ...But h-how?" Van stuttered  
Hitomi only pointed up with her finger. Van looked towards the ceiling and there floating towards his face was a long silky white feather. Van's rubies grew wide and then his lips cracked a smile. She had really wanted to come back! And she did!  
" H-Hitomi wh-o-o are the-se people a-nd" Yukari was stuttering at all the people staring at her and at the fact that she realized she was in a castle. Something tapped her shoulder and she turned around to come face to face with a very large and very intimidating feline  
"And who might you be?" Merle questioned  
"HITOMI!!!!!" Yukari screeched her eyes growing with every passing second.  
"Merle don't scare the poor girl" came a deep comforting voice. Yukari followed the sound up to a pair of ocean blue eyes. "Hello my lady I am Allen Schezar Knight of Caelli"  
Yukari swallowed the lump in her throat.  
"I'm .....I'-m Y-Yukari"  
Allen bent and kissed her hand. Smiling he helped her off the table.  
"Oh no you don't you heart breaker that's one of my best friends right there you are not going to start sweet talking her!" Allen smiled as Hitomi jumped off the table and grabbed a dizzy Yukari.  
"So nice to see you again Hitomi" Allen picked her up and gave her a hug.  
"Hitomi!!" A feline voice rang through the room it had finally occured to Merle that Hitomi was there and she was on Hitomi before anyone could see what happened.  
"Hitomi!!! I'm so glad your back!!!!" Merle licked her face " Oh Lord Van will be so happy now!!! And I missed you!!!"  
Hitomi just laughed and tried to push the cat off " I missed you too but I need air!" Merle jumped off and gave Cheid his turn. Hitomi looked down at the young blonde king.  
"Hitomi I'm so glad to see you again" he said wrapping his arms around her in the biggest hug he could manage  
"I missed you too Cheid! How have you been?"  
"Great! Aunt Millerna married Dryden and my kingdoms trade went through the roof!" the young boy smiled  
"My you've grown!!"  
The boy's eyes glittered with pride.  
"Yes and I'm learning how to fence and fight I'm almost as good as Allen!"  
"Oh really" Hitomi glanced over at Allen who just sunk into a chair pride all over his face. Suddenly he jumped up though.  
"Forgive me Hitomi how could I be so rude as to forget"  
"What?" Hitomi asked taking Cheid's hand and walking over to Allen  
Allen grabbed Celena's hand and brought her in front of Hitomi  
"May I present Celena Schezar my long lost sister"  
"Oh Allen!! That's wonderful!! It's wonderful to finally meet you Celena"   
"And you" Celena said bowing "I've heard a great deal about you"  
"Oh really oh boy"  
"All good my lady" Celena laughed  
"...Hitomi...." A strong yet gentle voice called out to the girl  
Hitomi turned around again taken away by the sight in front of her. There standing in his usual red shirt with some black pants and his sword tied to his waist stood Van. The years had certainly down him nothing but good. His muscles that were never evident in the oversized red shirt now shone on the not so loose shirt and bare arms. He still wore his leather gloves and his unruly black hair had stayed the same length.  
Van was busy looking her over before they both realized what they had been doing and blushed but didn't move their eyes.  
"Hey Van" she said and then not able to resist ran up and gave him a great big hug. "I missed you"  
" I missed you too"  
"Umm Hitomi sorry to interrupt but who?" Yukari started to say  
"Oh my gosh im so sorry Yukari!" Hitomi let go of Van  
'Dang' Van thought  
" Yukari this is Merle Fanel"  
"Hi there" Merle purred waving to Yukari.  
"The impressively tall and talented young man over there is Cheid, Prince of Freid"  
Cheid couldn't help but shine with pride at Hitomi's words she always made him feel good about himself.  
"Please to meet you Lady Yukari" he bowed  
"The older blonde over there is"  
"Allen" Yukari finished smiling  
"A pleasure" Allen bowed again  
" And she is Celena Schezar Allen's sister."  
Celena just smiled and bowed  
"And this handsome young King behind me" Hitomi said turning around  
" Is Van Slaznar de Fanel, King of Fanelia"  
Van blushed and bowed to Yukari " Milady"  
"Whoa! Kings, Princes, Knights and a castle I think im going to faint" Yukari turned to Hitomi "This is where you disappeared to tomi?!?!"  
Hitomi just nodded  
"I'll have you shown to your rooms then" Van said "Merle could you"  
Merle cut him off "Already ahead of you Lord Van come on Hitomi I want to show you your room"  
"My room?"  
"Yep your room" Merle emphasized your a little much in the sentence striking Hitomi's curiosity.  
~~~~~~~  
Van watched Hitomi and her friend retreat down the halls behind Merle with Merle and Hitomi laughing and running all the way her friend stunned and smiling. The doors shut and Allen snapped his fingers in front of Van's face.  
"Hey lover boy come on we have plans to make"  
Van's eyes focused and he blushed again.  
"What are you talking about!!" Van glared at his friend  
"Oh come on she's back! Dimwit! Through her a ball you can take her on the balcony for some alone time" Allen smirked  
"Schezar you're pushing it"  
"I always am now come on start giving your orders"  
"Your so happy about it why don't you plan it"  
"Great thanks see you later!"  
"Allen you wouldn't!" Van almost screeched  
"I'm your friend this is for your own good"  
Van's advisors smiled and began shuffling out the door perhaps they would get a Queen after all. The Seeress of the Mystic Moon wasn't the first choice but she was a Hero of Gaia and could likely give them the heir they wanted.  
Celena and Cheid left to go off training leaving a flustered Van standing by the window.  
'Dang he's going to scare her away I have to go stop him' with that Van sprinted out of the meeting hall.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
Merle had shown Yukari to her room guest room. It was in the royal wing next to Allen's, Celena's and Cheids which was three doors down from Merle's and 4 away from Van's. Merle's room was settled on the right side of Van's chamber and Hitomi's lay on the left side. Yukari was so stunned by the beauty of her room Hitomi was sure she'd be occupied for hours studying the recently carved art into the walls decorating her room.  
"Merle I can't believe how much you guys have done in three years this place is wonderful"  
"Lord Van worked day and night with his people. Once the city was finished he intended to have the nobles help him with the castle and let the people rest but the people were so grateful for his help that they came and finished the castle in no time. Alright here we are he had this room made for you in case you came back."  
"Really?"   
"Yep, it's all yours"  
Hitomi gave a goofy smile.  
"Now close your eyes" Merle poked Hitomi  
"Alright I'm closing them."  
Merle opened the oak door with the name 'Hitomi Kanzaki' carved in it. Shoving Hitomi in she giggled in delight  
"Alright open your eyes!"  
Hitomi gasped at the sight....it was magnificent. A large fireplace was in the wall next to the door and in front of it was a rug with patterns of feathers sewn in it everywhere. A large loveseat covered the left wall. And plants hung from the ceiling with beautiful designs carved into the lining around the walls. Pictures decorated the walls one portrait showed his parents with him and Folken. Another was of Balgus and Van. Then one had been painted of Millerna, Dryden, Merle, Van, the Mole Man, Cheid, Allen and the Crusade Crew standing in front of Escaflowne all smiling. It brought tears to her eyes for on the bottom in words it said "For our beloved Hitomi". A large opening led into a room. Hitomi gasped as she opened the other door to find a large bathroom with a huge porceiln bathtub and a sink. Shelves were adorned with lotions and perfumes. Hitomi's emeralds almost watered as she backed out and turned to the room. A ridiculously large feather bed covered by several quilts and one large emerald colored comforter of a sort. Merle smiled as Hitomi looked around to see a large window giving her a perfect of Fanelia and on the left wall next to her bed was a gorgeous dresser with more perfumes and one lone feather on the middle of the wood. On the other side of the bed was another fire to warm up the inner room. Turning to Merle she gave her a great big hug.  
"It's...beautiful" she whispered  
"That's not the best part"  
"What?" Hitomi twisted her nose  
"Look in here" Merle opened two large oak doors on the right wall of the inner room Hitomi hadn't seen. Inside this closet were three long bars holding dresses, shirts, and even pants for her.  
"Merle you even got me pants!!" she giggled  
"That was lord Van's idea I made you some dresses and ordered the rest do you like it?"  
"I love it!!!"  
"Great! I have to go take care of some stuff. I'm in charge of Fanelia's diplomatic relations now"  
"Really how about that so do you claw their eyes out to get what you want before or after you consult Van"  
"After of course" Merle smiled "I'll see you at dinner"  
"Okay" Hitomi waved good-bye to Merle and walked out into the main room fighting a torch on the wall she lit the fire and fell back on the big fluffy carpet. Turning her head she saw deep red curtains covering what she assumed was a window. Getting up she pulled back the curtains. There were two glass doors intricately designed and decorated with gold writing and drawings turning the handles she stepped on her spacious balcony. Looking to her left were two more spacious balconies.  
'Probably Van and Merle's'  
Then it hit her as she looked forward. She hadn't really seen Fanelia yet and as she looked out across the once small valley her breath caught in her throat.  
As night started to settle itself people lit torches and the prospering city of Fanelia lit up to shine all of it's beauty.  
"You like it?"   
Hitomi spun around to see Van in his trademark shirt standing behind her.  
"Don't you ever knock?" Hitomi smirked at him  
"You never answered. So do you like it?"  
"The city or the room"  
"Both"  
"I love them both" she breathed turning back to the city. Van moved next to her and leaned on the railing.  
"Thank you Van"  
"For what?"  
"For the room and for talking to me through the years"  
"A friend does what he can" Van smiled  
Hitomi winced 'friend' she wished to be more but didn't have the courage to say so.  
She closed her eyes and let the wind brush against her face.   
Van turned to look at Hitomi in the fading sunlight. The wind blowing against her face and sending her hair into waves. He breathed.  
She looks like a goddess.  
Then he heard it.  
'No not again!' he screamed at himself  
The wind pushed him off the railing and hissed in his ears.  
So if you come here.......if you come looking for me...... You'll find me here....  
If you come.....and for her sake you should.....come.....and dance you and I in your favorite way.....  
He grabbed his head "Stop!!!" he screamed snapping Hitomi from her serene silence   
"Van?" spinning around she saw Van clutching his head about to rush to his aid her eyes narrowed as she heard a soft voice die into a whisper  
If you come.......and for her sake you should....come......and dance we shall my steel in my hands and your sword with you  
"Van what's going on" Hitomi tried to keep her voice steady but it wavered  
The rain began to fall and Van lifted his eyes up to Hitomi.  
"She won't leave me alone" his voice sounded pained and frustrated  
"Van?"  
The rain came down harder and the voice was barely heard over the rain. An heart stopping giggle was heard and then....  
So we shall!! Meet oh dragon.....with loved ones and your city.....at my mercy!!!!  
"Van!!!!"  
Hitomi's voice was the last sound Van remembered before he saw black. 


	2. The Draconian Stone Turni

A/N K I made up the names and the city Laprin um this is a story with my twist you know like all the other ones out there so of course I'm gonna have different people or towns not in the series or movie. K hope you enjoy the story and please r&r  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Escaflowne (just the name Laprin and the advisors names you know the fake stuff like that)  
  
  
When Van came to he felt silk under his skin. Opening his rubies he saw Hitomi curled up in a chair in the corner of the room. Merle was in a ball at the end of his bed and Allen was sitting against a wall with his sister laying her head on his legs. Prince Cheid had his head on Allen's shoulder and a blanket wrapped against him. Hitomi's friend Yukari was on the other side of Allen wrapped in a blanket also leaning on his shoulder. Allen had come a long way from the "player" he was at one time. He looked like a father sitting there with everyone sleeping on him. Merle was peaceful as Merle could get hugging his foot. Then there was Hitomi, beautiful Hitomi. Sitting up the blanket slid down off his chest and he realized it wasn't his bed it was Hitomi's bed. Millerna walked through the door looking exhausted. Upon seeing Van though her face brightened and she ran up to Van.  
"How are you feeling?"  
"Fine why?"  
"You passed out yesterday"  
"Yesterday??"  
"Yes you've been asleep for a day now. Dryden and I arrived this morning and Hitomi told me what happened good thing we decided to take a trip hum?" A smirk curled up her lips  
"Thanks Millerna"  
"Anything for a friend" she smiled "Besides I've been busy, it's these guys that have been with you for hours. Oh and.... Allen's furious."   
"Now what" Van said groaning   
From the far end of Hitomi's room there was a large yawn followed by Allen's irritated voice  
"You know very well Van Fanel! I swear! I knew you might not be to happy about the ball but making me post pone it because you had to go and play sick!" a angered whisper fled across the room as Allen managed to slip out of his predicament and quietly walk over to the bed  
Van just laughed and fell back on the bed.  
"I was desperate what else could I do"  
"You want something to eat I'm hungry" Allen rubbed his neck and rolled it around  
"Sure I'm kind of hungry"  
"And don't wake Hitomi up or you'll answer to me got it Fanel it took everyone hours to get her to sleep because she was worried about you." Allen finished with a smirk as Van's face shifted shades of red  
"Okay okay go get the food will you"  
"Would you like an escort down?" Allen offered his arm to Millerna  
"Sure why not"  
Van turned to look out Hitomi's window. The moon shone down on the city illuminating it. He sighed in joy at finally realizing how far he and his people had come. Turning back around he almost lost his wits and punched the person in front of him. But settling down he realized it was Hitomi. She had her elbows on the side of the bed her knees resting on the carpet.  
"Gods girl" Van said catching his breath " Don't sneak up on me like that"  
Hitomi giggled, "So how are you feeling?" Her smile immediately flattened and her eyes welled up with concern.  
"I'm better Hitomi, it's okay. I heard you didn't get much sleep" Hitomi shifted her gaze to the blanket and began fidgeting with the sheet. "Don't worry, get some rest." Van started to pull the covers back to get out of the bed.  
"No! don't it's okay the chairs fine"  
"Hitomi I insist it's your second night here and I don't wish to steal your bed from you again"  
"What's going on? Lord Van? Hitomi?" Merle uncurled herself and stretched with a yawn.  
"Lord Van your okay" Merle squealed  
"Shush Merle the others are sleeping" Van hushed  
"Oops sorry" Merle bounced up and squeezed Van " See Hitomi I told you he'd be okay"  
"Yes you did" Hitomi smiled rested her head on her folded arms.  
"Merle since Hitomi insists I steal her bed again could you take her to my room and make sure she gets some sleep. That goes for you as well kitty."  
Merle's ear twitched in annoyance  
"I got to bed on time she was the one that stayed up" Merle whined  
"Besides I slept practically all day I'm not tired," Hitomi, whined with Merle  
The two girls smiled at each other then stood up  
"Lord Van you need your rest don't worry about us girls we'll see you later"  
"Oh no you don't! You are not leaving this castle without guards"  
"I dare someone to charge Merle with her claws out" Hitomi smirked leaning on her right leg and placing her hands on her hips.  
"What is going on?" Yukari stirred and yawned  
"Can't people shut up for 5 minutes" Celena mumbled and slumped back to the floor  
Cheid just turned in his sleep.  
"I suggest we take this in the main chamber" Van said towards Celena and Cheid  
Getting out of bed he noticed his shirt was off, rather let us rephrase that, Hitomi noticed his shirt was off. Her precious necklace dangled against his bare chest.  
'He kept it' Hitomi smiled  
Van noticed Hitomi staring at him and couldn't help but advert his eyes to the carpet. Clearing his throat he glanced up at Hitomi who realized her mistake and spun around.  
Van went over and picked up cheid in one arm and Celena in the other. His muscles flexed, Hitomi mentally smacked herself again. Van walked over and put the two in Hitomi's humongous bed, grabbed his shirt off the chair and slipped it on.  
"I'm coming too"  
"Lord Van you still need to rest"  
Van swung his arm over Merle's shoulders.  
"Give it up dear sister"  
Merle growled and Van laughed walking out into the main chamber.  
"Lets go downstairs before Allen hauls the food up here and gives me an ear full about his ball again."  
"Ball?" Yukari, Hitomi, and Merle inquired in unison  
Van groaned in agitation "I'm dead" he smacked his head "Fanel weren't you going to give yourself a day off" mumbling Van turned to the ladies  
"I meant about fainting come let's go"  
"Nice try even I got that" Yukari laughed  
"Got what?" Allen's voice came from the door  
"Van what are you doing out of bed?" Millerna scolded  
"This isn't looking good" Van gave a pained look to Hitomi and mouthed 'help'  
"He was um... going to... show me around town!" Hitomi said grabbing Van's arm "He's feeling fine and wanted to show off Fanelia" She nervously laughed  
"Well I hauled this up here so someone is going to eat it" Allen said "Then! I shall escort the lovely Yukari and Merle to town Van can brag all he wants but I won't have these beauties subjected to it" the blonde smiled waiting for Hitomi's reaction  
"Thanks Allen!" Hitomi smacked his arm and frowned   
"I'll escort you as well if you wish Hitomi" his lips half curved presenting a smirk  
Hitomi immediately backtracked  
"No no no it's okay Van needs to have someone as company" She blushed  
"Yea right that's exactly what you were thinking more like!..." Merle's mouth was covered by Yukari's hand   
"Hey Allen I'm not so hungry how about that escort you promised" Yukari flashed a smile to Allen and turned her gaze to the squirming Merle  
"I'd be my pleasure" with that Allen offered his arm to Yukari and carried out a struggling Merle in the other.  
"Are you hungry?" Van asked Hitomi referring to the food  
"Not really I want to see the town" Hitomi's eyes seemed to glitter in the moonlight  
"Whatever the lady wishes" Van bowed and offered his arm  
"Oh please don't do the proper thing on me"  
Van just walked her out of her room, down the many turns of the halls and stairs to the castle door.  
"Leaving your majesty?" The guard questioned  
"Yes Jason I'm taking my lady out into town"  
"Allen left with the lady's friend and Merle a moment ago would you like a horse to catch up to them"  
"No thank you tonight it is simply us"  
' My lady had she just heard him right? Wow!' Hitomi had to jerk herself out of the dream land  
"Very well would you still like a carriage?"  
Van turned to Hitomi with the question  
"No thanks we're going to walk" she answered to the guard  
"Very well good night my lady," Jason bowed then turned "majesty" and with another bow resumed his position. Hitomi couldn't believe how great this was going Van and her alone, for a night on the town.   
" Come on Van I'll race you!"  
"Hitomi that's not fair!" Van called after her  
Hitomi didn't realize how much vegetation was between the castle and Fanelia now. They must have planted trees and grass to make a natural look around the castle. Rushing through some trees and plants she raced to what she assumed was the town.  
After a while she stopped to see Van but he wasn't behind her.  
"Van?" she called but there was silence  
"Van!"  
Silence   
Then a twig snapped and she jumped only to find herself picked up.  
"What the!!"  
Hitomi looked up to see an evil smile across Van's face  
"You're cheating!" Hitomi accused  
"You got a head start!" he laughed pulling her up in his arms   
Feathers flew around her head as the wind beat against his wings as he rose up in the sky. She had to admit she didn't mind being this close to Van and it was beautiful up in the sky. They flew over the rest of the castle grounds and onto the town.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
"What was that?!" Yukari questioned as she saw what looked like a huge bird fly overhead  
Allen looked and in the moonlight saw the sparkle of a pink jewel smiling he turned to Merle who caught one of the feathers that floated to the ground.  
"A friend of ours" Merle smiled and continued walking over the castle grounds with Allen and Yukari trailing behind  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Van flew in a couple of circles then slowly landed on the ground and stood Hitomi up.  
"Cheater" she scowled  
"Oh you loved it"  
"That's not the point" she playfully punched him  
They walked down a large hill and entered town.  
"Fanelia certainly is alive for the night"  
"They must be having a festival tonight" Van said looking around at all the decorations and the music beginning to fill his ears coming in from the town square.  
"Really? That's great let's go" Hitomi grabbed his hand and began towards the music  
"Hello your majesty" came a voice, Van turned and waved to his people  
More greeting came from the people as he walked past.  
"Is that the seeress?!" Someone called   
The market almost went dead silent as hushed whispers rushed through the crowd  
"Hi" Hitomi waved meekly and hurriedly continued  
"It is!! By the stars it's the seeress of the mystic moon with Lord Van-Sama!!"  
"Look it is her!"  
Hitomi began to turn red at the attention as people gaped and smiled or waved frantically. One boy even came up to her and hugged her leg for he wasn't tall enough to reach her waist.  
"Thank you lady"  
"For what?" Hitomi asked confused  
"For helping us those years ago, momma told me about it and thanks to you papa lived through it"  
"Oh" Hitomi just patted his head with a welcome and sent him to his mother  
"Maybe coming to town wasn't a good idea" she whispered  
"Don't like the attention" Van was enjoying this  
Before Hitomi had a chance to stop herself she realized she had walked right into the town square with Van.  
"Seeress!!" someone called "We're honored!"  
"oh boy" Hitomi sighed  
"And your majesty what may we do for you this evening"  
"Hitomi has returned and I was just showing her the new and improved Fanelia" Van smiled to the man in the center of the town square  
"My lady welcome! Is there anything I may get you?"  
"Oh no I'm just looking"  
"Well come dance with us"  
"Oh no I don't know how" Hitomi tried to back off  
"Non sense I insist Lady Hitomi"  
"It's just Hitomi"  
"As you wish" Hitomi just rolled her eyes they would never get it  
Van stifled his laugh as Hitomi was dragged onto the large wooden dance floor with the couples spinning to the music  
"And your majesty I insist you join her the lady needs a partner"  
"Oh no George you know I have two left feet"  
"Come Lord Van I must certainly insist upon it"  
Two men came up behind Van and pushed him up onto the dance floor next to Hitomi  
"Go on Lord Van" one called   
Van scowled down at the men to find Merle and Allen laughing  
Hitomi also began to laugh  
"Ha! Serves you right! Sitting there laughing at me"  
Piano keys mixed with violin strings floated in the air and Van grumbled under his breath about an "I warned you"  
Reaching down he grabbed Hitomi's right hand brought it up in the air and put his left arm around her waist.  
"You'll see" he shook his head  
People cleared out of the way as the two began to twirl around the dance floor. Hitomi couldn't believe she was dancing, and with Van no less. However that magical moment was smashed with a boot on her toe.  
"Tried to warn you," he mumbled removing his foot and trying again  
Hitomi winced in pain as his boot again landed on her foot  
'He's a King for crying out loud how come he can't dance?!' she screamed in her mind but couldn't help laughing at the same time as she watched Van's face twist in concentration trying to stay off Hitomi's feet.  
Thankfully the song ended before Hitomi's feet suffered another pounding.  
"Sorry" he managed bashfully " But you asked for it"   
"Did not!" Hitomi contradicted  
Van just laughed and walked off the dance floor. Hitomi hurried off to follow but somehow Van was lost in the huge crowd of people.  
"Oh great" she sighed and began to walk around the festival.  
Decorated lanterns lit the paths. Artisans displayed their marvelous beads and rugs. Carpenters were selling their luxurious furniture and florists arranged bouquets of the loveliest flowers she had ever seen.  
"Van, you did a great job. Fanelia is magnificent!" she said to herself.  
She walked around with the people for a good 30 minutes before she felt sleep weighing her down and started back for the castle.  
Van had looked and looked and couldn't find Hitomi.   
'Merle, Allen and Yukari will have my head for this' he thought  
As if of cue the three showed up Yukari with flowers and Merle chewing on some sweet. Allen was laughing with them and they seemed to be enjoying the festival. Looking up the three saw the lone Van and scowled.  
"Where is Hitomi?" Yukari asked  
"Well she seems to have disappeared" Van stated matter of factly  
"What?!" Yukari almost dropped her beautiful bouquet  
"It's okay Yukari she is in Fanelia and I'm sure she's safe enough. She most likely went back to the castle." Allen said comforting Yukari  
"I'll head back to the castle to see" Van said waving and heading off into the crowd  
~~~~~~~  
The grass crunched under her feet as the cold night began to settle in and freeze over the green blades in the ground. The castle didn't seem that far away this time, she was almost there and she could see Jason straightening at an approaching person. As she got closer though he loosened his stance and smiled at her.  
"Lady Hitomi where is his majesty"  
"Oh probably back in the festival with Allen and the others. Tell him I came in if he comes looking will you?"  
"Of course milady"  
"Thanks Good Night"  
"Good Night"  
With that Hitomi dragged herself inside the larger spacious castle.  
'Dang I don't think I know where my room is'  
Looking around the main hall there were 6 openings on the left and 6 on the right.  
"I don't remember it being this big!" Hitomi whined  
"That's because it wasn't milady. The castle was made a little larger when remodeled."  
Hitomi spun around to her right to see a rather tall young man in knight armor. He had short brown hair and held a magnificent sword at his side.  
"My name is Detrin" he bowed " And you must be Lady Hitomi"  
"Hi Detrin"  
"Lady you looked lost what seems to be the problem?"  
"Well" she nervously giggled, "I'm really tired and I can't seem to remember where my room is"  
"Do you have any idea as to where it is located?" he inquired  
"It's next to Van's"  
" Next to Lord Van-Sama's? Alright milady if you wish I could escort you to the royal wing"  
"Oh that'd be great" Hitomi sighed  
Detrin offered his arm and Hitomi took it and followed him out the 5th exit on the right side and down a hall and up some stairs.  
"Here we are Lady Kanzaki the royal wing"  
"It's just Hitomi and thanks I really appreciate it"  
"Hitomi" he bowed and turned to walk back down the hall  
Hitomi trudged down the hall opened her door and crossed the main room to her bed. Not bothering to change she dozed off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
Van reached the gate and was greeted by Jason.  
"Milord, Lady Hitomi said to inform you she arrived and is sleeping I'm assuming."  
"Thank you Jason. Good Night." Jason bowed and Van walked into the main hall and turned into the 5th exit on his right to head up to bed. It wasn't such a bad first night back with Hitomi. He had stepped all over her feet after he passed out in her room and occupied her bed.  
"Could I have been any worse" he muttered and jerked his door open.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
Hitomi woke with a start she felt cold all of the sudden. She thought for sure all her windows were closed but got up to check. Her bedroom and bathroom windows were sealed shut but her balcony doors were cracked open. Pulling back the thin curtains to shut her door Hitomi got that gut-wrenching feeling that something or someone was behind her. So locking the doors as if she didn't know she pulled her curtains shut and then spun around.  
Silence and darkness.  
'I'm just scaring myself' she muttered running her hand through her hair.  
Turning towards her room she headed back to her bed. Throwing herself on the luxurious bed she buried herself under the blankets. But even under there she still heard it.  
Click.  
Her bedroom door had been silently closed.  
Click. Again.  
And it had been locked.  
Here blood froze and she felt coldness creeping around her even under the safety of her blankets.   
'What do I do!?!?'  
She had no escape being she was in her inner room, locked in it no less and she was sure if she screamed Van wouldn't here.  
'Think Kanzaki think you have to get yourself out of this one'  
The sound of soft shoes brushing against brick and carpet were getting closer. The tension was building and she knew she was running out of time. The silence was screaming at her and her mind froze in panic. Metal was heard against a leather hilt.  
'Van!!!!' Her mind screamed  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
Van hadn't gone to bed he decided to go sit on his porch for a while. Opening his balcony doors he stepped onto the cold brick and froze to his spot.  
'Something's wrong' his warrior instinct screamed  
'Stop panicking and relax' his other half scolded  
The wind came again and began flying between his ankles and around.   
His heart sped up as the wind crawled up his legs and sped up to encircle his head. His raven locks flew up in great agitation.  
I'm......here.......  
The voice whispered again   
Then it stopped.  
'That's strange' Van thought it didn't stay long  
Looking towards Hitomi's room he saw a shadow move in her room.  
"She must be up" Van said and walked off the balcony to go apologize for losing her in the crowd.  
Upon reaching her door he knocked but no one came.  
"That's strange"  
trying to open the door he found it was locked  
"I guess she wants some privacy" he shrugged and headed back into his room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
'Someone knocked! Oh don't leave please don't leave!' but after the few antagonizing minutes of dead silence even from her intruder she realized they had left.  
Silence.   
Then ice. Icy cold hit her legs.  
Her blankets had been ripped off and she realized just how cold and dark her room was. Turning and trying to focus she shot up in her bed. The shadow stood over her not moving his sword shining in the stream of light from the moon. Her eyes widened in horror and jumped off her bed and made a scared dash for the door. She tripped and smacked the hard brick as she felt something grab her foot.  
"Now now it's not nice to leave a guest" the low voice growled  
Pushing up off the floor she turned and glared in the man's direction. She couldn't see any determining features in the dark but she could tell by his voice and stance that it was a man.  
"What, do you ..want?" she managed out of gritted teeth.   
She felt hot liquid run down her right arm. Falling on the ground had cut up her arm and she winced as the blood seeped out the cut.  
"Why nothing more than a dragon my dear."  
"What does that have to do with me"  
"Because sweet lady this dragon has his eye on you"  
Hitomi wasn't sure what this lunatic was talking about but she wasn't staying around to find out.  
"Well find another girl!" Hitomi turned to run for her door again but she found she couldn't move. "What?!"  
"Ah ah lady" the man clicked his tongue "Where you trying to leave me again"  
The fear sank in now as she realized he must have been using some sort of magic. Sweat began to slide down her face. The man walked up to Hitomi's face.  
"That's very rude" he said in a scolding tone  
She felt disgust as the man's hand ran up her side and up to her face. He caressed her cheek.  
"I do see why the dragon likes you."  
She could only narrow her eyes.  
" You are a beauty"  
Again she only had control of her eyes so she just closed them as his hand ran back down over her shoulders and to her side. He pulled her body up against his. She wanted to cry but could only slightly cringe as she felt his hot breath closer than she had wanted. His lips smothered her and she felt a tear slide down her cheek. He was repulsive and he was kissing her! He pulled back and laugh.  
"And you shall be his downfall" he roared with laughter   
She couldn't take it any more.  
"Van!!!!!!!!!!" using all her strength she screamed.  
'No use' she scolded 'No one will hear'  
The man only laughed again.  
"I must admire that you tried lady, but you must love these sturdy walls of the castle. However" he narrowed his eyes. Hitomi only blinked as she realized his hand's contact with her cheek. A burning sensation ran across her skin and into her bone sending more tears to her eyes.  
"Don't do that again. Now it's off we go"   
Picking up her still mesmerized body and throwing her over his shoulder he walked out of the inner room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
They thought no one had heard but on the contrary the entire wing had heard. Van's head snapped up as he realized someone had screamed his name.  
"Hitomi?"   
Jumping out of bed he scrambled to his dresser and barely grabbed his sword before he was out the door. He wasn't alone. Down the hall several doors had burst open. Allen just in his pants sword in hand had burst into the empty hall. Celena and Cheid who had just returned from a late dinner were at the top of the stairs. Celena with her sword drawn and Cheid held out his dagger, the only weapon he had on at the moment. Yukari stood next to her door in her nightgown frantically looking around the hall. Merle had burst out of her room and headed straight to Hitomi's room.  
If she hadn't called for Van there was only one other person who had. All eyes turned to the lone figure at Hitomi's door. He was shaking the handle but it refused to open. Allen rushed to his side as the others followed. Allen skidded to a halt when he saw van raise his sword in a rage and bring it down on the handle. Ducking the blonde watched a flying doorknob nearly miss his head and fly into the wall. Turning back to the enraged king he saw him ram his body into the heavy oak door. However what surprised him more was that the door seemed to shudder and then it began to splinter. Throwing himself into it again Van went flying through as the oak gave way. Pulling himself off Hitomi's rug he searched the darkness.  
"Hitomi!!"  
Merle and Allen jumped in behind him claws and swords in front of them.  
"Hitomi!!" Merle cried   
"Hitomi where are you!!!??!" Allen screamed into the darkness  
"Right there!" Merle growled pointing into the darkness.   
The men looked to where the young feline pointed but all they saw was darkness. But there was a muffled whimper.  
"Hitomi?" Van questioned wondering why she wouldn't answer.  
Merles fur stood straight up and she crouched to the ground. Both men looked in her direction just in time to see her jump into the darkness. Van heard Merle hiss and metal hit brick.  
"Merle!?" he cried out in fear whatever seemed to be keeping Hitomi had gotten her too. Getting frustrated at the lack of ability to see he loosened up when light filled the room. Celena stood with a torch from the hall and Cheid was throwing his into the fireplace.  
Looking around at the situation he gasped as he saw Merle sprawled on the ground. Panicking he was about to rush to her when he saw her jump back up and look to her left. Turning his vision he saw what she had attacked standing there was a hooded figure with his sword drawn and gently laying on Hitomi's throat.  
"Hello Dragon" it said cheerfully  
"Let her go! Now!" Allen demanded  
"I'm afraid I don't want to do that" he stated like a stubborn child  
"Let her go or die" Van said smirking  
"Aaahhh, threats, they will do you no good dragon"  
The edge of Van's sword glinted as he rolled it in his hands while slowly inching towards the hooded man.  
The hooded man tightened his grip on Hitomi. Van's blood boiled as he looked at the man's closeness with Hitomi. Not concentrating Van didn't see it coming until he focused on the man. The hooded figure had pulled Hitomi up to his face and was kissing her!!!!   
"Gross!!! Get off her you ecchi!!!" Merle screeched  
"I'm going to be sick" Cheid cringed  
"LET HER GO NOW!" Allen roared  
Van felt like he was going to vomit. He was kissing Hitomi. He would have thrown up had he not seen tears fall of Hitomi's chin and realized she was crying. Now he would regret he ever set foot in his castle.  
"GET OFF HER NOW!!!!" Van bellowed and began to charge the man.  
The man jerked his lips from Hitomi's and laughed pointing his sword to Hitomi's throat again. Van's sword sat only centimeters away from the man's nose.  
"I said let her go" he growled  
" I think not and if you try anything your precious little angel's throat will be slit so I suggest you...ugh!...you .." The man let go of Hitomi and slid to the ground. A pool of blood began to form around his body.  
Hitomi just stood there shaking. Allen stood up from his kneeling position.  
" I hate it when they talk a lot" he frowned and wiped his sword on the man's cloak  
Van walked over to the shivering Hitomi and grabbed her shoulders.  
"Hitomi.....Hitomi are you..."  
Hitomi jumped into Van's arms before he could finish.  
Van wrapped his arms around Hitomi letting his sword clatter to the ground. Everyone slowly backed out of the room giving them some room.  
"Hitomi what happened?" Van questioned after some silence from the girl  
"He came in my bedroom and locked the door. He said something about a dragon and a map."  
Van furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.  
"A map?"  
"Yea" Hitomi settled her head on his shoulder  
After a few moments of silence Van pulled away and looked down at Hitomi. Her eyes were closed and she was slowly breathing. Van just smiled.  
Gently picking her up so he didn't wake her. Stepping over the body he stepped over the splinters of Hitomi's door and out into the hall. Merle was standing in front of her bedroom door and Allen had just walked out of Yukari's room.  
"I finally Yukari to go to sleep" he stated walking towards Merle.   
Merle just nodded then looked up to see Van carrying Hitomi.  
Van looked at them and then motioned his head towards the sleeping Hitomi. They got the message to be quiet and Merle bounced up and opened his bedroom door. Van carried Hitomi in and walked to his inner room. Merle moved the covers out of the way and Allen closed all the windows and locked them. Van layed Hitomi down on his feather bed and pulled the covers over her. Allen lit the fire and the three walked out of the room Merle shutting the door behind her.  
"We'll tell the council in the morning" Merle stated, as if an order "I'm tired so I'm going back to bed. Good Night"  
"Good night Merle" Allen said taking a seat in the little room  
" Good Night" Van said pulling his hands behind his head  
With that Merle was out the door and in her room.  
"So about..." Van started  
"Don't know him. I could ask the crew tomorrow if they recognize him."  
"Thanks Allen."  
"No problem. So where are you going to sleep? And what about that body?"  
"We are all tired so leave it there for tonight and I'll take care of it in the morning. I'll just sleep out here tonight"  
"You just don't want to leave her side do you?" Allen smiled standing up and heading towards the door " Well have a nice watch then"  
"Shut up and go to bed!" Van snapped  
Allen laughed and walked down the hall to his room.  
It was true though, what Allen said. Van didn't want to leave her side and he had every intention of staying with her the rest of the night and possibly the rest of the day tomorrow as well. Not that he minded it. He enjoyed every moment with Hitomi.  
"Now if I could just tell her that" he mumbled to himself.  
Quietly he opened his bedroom door and snuck in. Pulling a chair from the corner of his room he set it up next to the fire. Carefully he walked to his closet and opened it up, reaching up to the shelf over the clothes he grabbed a blanket. Closing the door he then walked over to the chair and settled in. It was in fact very uncomfortable and his back would surely be mad with him in the morning but he didn't care. It was for Hitomi.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Stupid fool!!! He is such blundering idiot!! Now I have to wait for at least a week until the dragon is calmed down!! That delays the hunt for at least another 3 weeks!!! I want that map!!!!!!"   
Black hair flew everywhere as the lady turned and faced her minions in a rage.  
"I want that map!!! And I don't want any commotion this time!! Leave the seeress alone" she growled in frustration " I'll get her later, but for now I want the map so we can begin examing it! So which one of you incompetent morons is willing to try!!" she bellowed   
Out of the shadows a tall man stood up. You couldn't tell much from the darkness except that he had a crew cut for his hair and was covered in some type of armor.  
"I'll do it"  
"Good then be gone before I change my mind and kill all you idiots! And take the throne myself!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
The sun didn't rise the next morning. Well they were sure it did rise but the gray clouds covered it. Before noon heavy rain began to fall and soak the castle grounds. The dry dirt soon morphed into puddles and thick mud. Hitomi was just waking up due to the lack of sleep from the previous night when she realized she should have still been standing in Van's arms. No sun shone through the window and she could see water splash against the mud below. Tiny droplets slid down the windowpane and off the castle wall. Sitting up she finally noticed she was in Van's room. She really might have had no clue as to the fact it was his room except that he was sitting over by the fire with a stack of papers. And on a nightstand next to the bed was his sword. Her room didn't have a nightstand it had a dresser and it was more serene and peaceful looking. Van had a sword and shield or two hanging on the walls. Turning back to Van she saw he was reading some papers and signing some things here and there. Once and a while he would make a displeased 'humph' and take the paper and throw it in the fire. Van finally looked up and saw Hitomi staring at him. The blushing Hitomi turned away and sat up.  
"Good Morning did you sleep well?" Van asked putting his pen and papers on the floor.  
"Yes thank you"   
"I can have some food brought to you if you want to stay in bed."  
"No" Hitomi turned to face him again " It's not like I'm Queen or something and I'm not sick. Thanks though I'll just go downstairs and get it."  
Van smiled Queen and Hitomi, they sounded really good in a sentence together.  
"What?" She questioned at the smiling Van  
"Ahem" he cleared his throat and looked at her " Nothing Hitomi come on your friend Yukari about had a heart attack last night we'd better hurry"  
Hitomi stepped out of the bed and Van offered his arm. Hitomi gratefully took it and he led her through his complicated halls to the dining room. Everyone looked up as they entered and Yukari and Merle broke into a run.  
"Hitomi!!!"  
Yukari crashed into her friend "Oh my gosh! Are you okay? Are you hurt? That jerk didn't hurt you did he?" she questioned  
"Well he kissed her that was disgusting enough" Merle spat   
"Ugh don't remind me I need some food something else in my mouth quick!"  
Merle laughed and latched onto Hitomi's arm " Come on we have an extra big breakfast for you this morning" van watched as Merle and Yukari led Hitomi to the table and walked back upstairs.   
"Hey wait Van!" Allen called to his friend and tried to catch up  
"Yea?" he turned around  
"My crew recognized him. They said his name was Trendon Arkshire, he was some noble from Asturia. Not very popular though a real pig usually spends his time as a mercenary. I'm assuming that's why he was here."  
"Thanks Allen" Van said and turned around to walk away   
"Hey Van we need to talk"  
"What?" van turned back around  
"Come on Van I know it you know it so when are you going to let Hitomi in on the secret"  
"Allen what are you talking about?"  
"You know what I'm talking about I have never seen you look at anyone like you look at Hitomi."  
Van's cheek started raising in temperature  
"You have had some of Gaia's best Princess's in here and you haven't turned your head for one. All you did was dismiss then and look back up in the sky. I know you were waiting for her to come back."  
Van's cheeks started turning bright red.  
"Your birthdays in what 2 weeks? I canceled that idea about the welcome home ball well rather postponed it until your birthday. If you don't tell her by then I will."  
Van was now horrified.  
"I don't want to ruin our friendship! You wouldn't!!!"  
"HA! Got you to admit it!"  
Van growled in frustration.  
"So what if I do like her....so what if I might even love her I'm not taking a gamble with our friendship"  
"Van when I was with Hitomi she never looked or blushed at me like she does you"  
Van frowned at the mention of Allen and Hitomi together. It brought up old wounds he didn't care to reopen.  
"Van we are friends now and I no longer care for Hitomi as a lover. I care for her as a sister and to watch my two friends in love avoid it hurts me. So please Van tell her"  
"But what if she hates me? What if she slaps me and goes back to the Mystic Moon?"  
"But what if she stays? What if she loves you back?" Allen shot back "All I'm saying is please think about it last night was dangerous. What if she hadn't been able to scream and you had lost her?"   
Van didn't want to think about losing Hitomi again. Sure he let her go 3 years ago but he had hoped she would come back even then it still hurt. His heart screamed at him everyday for not being selfish and begging her to stay.  
"Thanks Allen I'll think about it"  
"Hey what are friends for" Allen winked and walked down the stairs back to the dining room.  
~~~~~~~~  
It was mid afternoon and the rain was pouring. Van sat in the middle of his meeting room surrounded by his annoying advisors again.  
Only he was paying attention this meeting for it was strictly about Hitomi and what had happened the night before.  
"So he mentioned he was a map and a dragon? Nothing else milord?" Ardon questioned  
"That's what Hitomi said."  
"Well milord you can be called a dragon among the people for you fighting skills and the use of Escaflowne during the Great War."  
"I know that focus on the map. What maps do we have that would be so important as to storm into the royal wing and kidnap Hitomi to get it?"  
"We have many maps in the library however they are simply ones of Gaia and ones that were drawn during the Great War." Ardon continued  
"Actually Lord Van-Sama I may know of a map within the castle worth a great deal" Artain spoke up  
Artain was a young advisor with blonde hair and brown eyes. He was the only advisor on Van's side about loving who you marry and he was a good friend of Van's  
"What map Artain?" Van sat up in his chair  
"Well I'm afraid tis only a rumor in the castle milord but there is a legend of a great stone called Turni. It was forged back in the days when Draconians, your people Lord Van were still living among the Humans. It is said to have an imaginable power to control minds, raise the dead or render a man powerless. The one who obtains this stone gains all of its powers. I heard this many years back when I was a young lad and new in Fanelia. Last I heard it was buried in a cave on Gaia unknown to anyone on Gaia except three people. Your mother, father and Balgus. A map was passed down to Queen Varie and she and the King entrusted Balgus to hide it."  
"Well even if this map does exist the three bearers of this knowledge are no longer with us."  
" I know I was just stating the fact that they may have been looking for that map." Artain defended himself   
"Is there anyway for this map to be found?" Van asked  
"Not that I know of, Lord Balgus was the last to have it and the only to know of its secret location."  
"Well then we don't have to worry about anyone finding the map. I'll have those papers to you tomorrow. Until then good day gentlemen thank you for your help. You're dismissed."  
The advisors bowed and walked out of the room. Van stood up and turned to face his friends.  
"Well I guess that means there's nothing we can do to stop these idiots from looking for it huh?" Allen questioned leaning against the wall  
"Looks like it. But I'll have the guards doubled and on alert just in case."  
Everyone nodded their heads.  
"Well that leaves us free for the rest of the day."   
" Well Celena and I have to go back to Asturia with Dryden and Millerna for a day or two. Something the council wants to talk about. We'll get to the meeting and then come back." Allen spoke for him and his comrades  
"I must return as well I'm terribly sorry I couldn't visit longer." Cheid said "I will return for your birthday Van but until then my advisors are bugging me about returning home."  
"I understand, thank you for coming and I look forward to seeing you all on my birthday"  
"I've gotta head to Laprin to fix up the situation about YOU and the kings daughter" Merle huffed putting her paws on her hips. "Those advisors make me so made Lord Van"  
"I know Merle"  
"If I had my way" Merle smirked and extended the claws on her right hand showing them to everyone  
They just laughed.  
"Umm Hitomi Allen invited me to go along with him to see Asturia" Yukari said with a big smile.  
"Really now did he"  
"Oh Hitomi I'm not that bad" Allen complained seeing his friend glare at him  
"Well have fun Yukari Asturia is gorgeous"  
"Thanks I will"   
"Well that means were off" Allen stated and rounded up everyone to leave "Merle the crusade can drop you off in Laprin after they take us to Asturia if you want."  
"Thanks Allen"  
With that the group left Van and Hitomi alone in the room.  
"Well that leaves you, me and Fanelia" Hitomi grinned  
" Yes it does"  
  
~~~~~~~~  
Down by the Crusade the crew was loading boxes of last minute supplies.  
"You think I really should leave Hitomi?" Yukari asked looking back at the castle  
"She's been here alone before." Merle stated filing her claws  
"Van needs some time alone with Hitomi even though he may not come right out and say it. Besides you'll love Asturia it's beautiful." Allen said walking over to Gaddes "Take Cheid home on the way to Laprin."  
"Yes sir."  
"If Lord Van's advisors had kept their mouth shut to that King I could be here but no I have to travel to the Kingdom of snobby princesses" Merle whined  
"It can't be that bad" Allen laughed at Merle  
Merle turned around and displayed her newly sharpened claws. Glaring at him she hissed.  
"Watch it or I'll take you with me"  
"That's the last of it" Celena said jogging onto the bridge  
"Alright announce it and let's get going"  
Van and Hitomi waved to their friends as the Crusade began to move away.  
"Goodbye Lord Van!!! Bye Hitomi!!" Merle called  
"See you in a couple of days Tomi!!" Yukari called  
"Be nice to Allen!!" Hitomi winked to her friend  
"Bye Hitomi it was great to see you again!" Cheid called  
"Don't hurt yourself" Millerna called arriving at the bridge.  
"Bye Merle! See all of you in a while!" Van called  
The Crusade disappeared into the rain.  
"Lets get inside before I get soaked," Hitomi said brushing off the water.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Is his majesty expecting you?" Jason asked the strange man at the front gate  
"Yes" the man lied  
"May I see an invitation or letter of request?"  
The man glared at Jason  
"I can't let you in without any proof sir I'm sorry."  
"Foolish boy get out of my way!!"   
The man punched Jason and walked into the Castle's main hall. The sound of his sword beating against his silver armor filled the empty hall. 


	3. Golden Feathers and Swords

Disclaimer: blah blah you know the usually I don't own Escaflowne  
  
A/N Thanks Kel for writing me and here you go! This chapter is for you thank you ! ^^  
  
Golden Feathers and Swords  
  
The young King thrashed in his bed awaiting the sun to relieve him of the voice once again.  
  
1 I'm here  
  
'No stop' Van pleaded  
  
2 So we shall meet…..oh dragon……with your city at my mercy!!!  
  
The sadistic giggle flooded the air as the fear pierced his heart.  
  
3 I'm here  
  
Tiny rays pierced through the thick gray clouds. Not enough to brighten the sky potentially raising hopes of a sunny day. Tiny glass like droplets hit the ground, the methodic sound urging the inhabitants of the castle to sleep just a while longer. However as the petty beam of light hit the young man's face he shot up in his bed. The silk sheets slid across his chest and made a puddle around his waist. Beads of sweat rested on his gentle face. Shaking his head he rubbed away the sweat and casually slung himself back on the bed.  
  
"This has got to stop" the fear for his people and anger at his inability to stop this seemingly sadistic pyro crept him up worrying for hours, scrunching his features. Just when he felt like striking his bed in anger a soft voice in his head subsided his frustration.  
  
'The castle is practically empty, except Hitomi and yourself' his scowl faded into grin as thoughts of Hitomi rendered him joyful. Not even the gloomy clouds (which he was beginning to find didn't look that bad) could bring his mood down.  
  
Yet as he smiled at the expectant day, the castle felt silent and he could almost touch the apprehension floating carelessly through the air.  
  
'It must be because Merle isn't here to wake me' he grimaced his instinct once again telling him he was daringly wrong. 'It's time for that day off' he sighed to himself and stretched out across the sheets. Silence settled in the room and Van felt sleep tugging at his eyelids. "Maybe I should get some sleep now" he mumbled to himself as he drifted off to dreams (hopefully).  
  
Silence.  
  
BANG!  
  
Van practically hit his ceiling as the sound came bouncing off the walls into his ringing ears.  
  
"What the!?!?"  
  
BANG!  
  
"What is that?!?" he demanded stumbling out of his bed.  
  
Sheets covered the angered man as he managed to stand up. Taking a step forward he almost fell on his face.  
  
"Gods!"  
  
Throwing the sheets off in a frenzy the angered (and half dressed) Van stumbled out into his main chamber.  
  
BANG!  
  
The tempered King burst out of his door and into the hall.  
  
"What is that sound!?"  
  
Looking down at the ground the guard barely took to his feet. He was shaking at the King's face.  
  
"Was that you?!" Van demanded his eyes narrowed  
  
"Yes.. Y-Your Majesty I-I needed t-to tell you s-omething"  
  
"Well please I pray of you what is it?!"  
  
By this time Hitomi had tripped out of her bed and thrown herself into the hall. A mess of clothes, sheets and shock the girl staggered forward a step or two  
  
"Van? What's going on?"  
  
"I'm sorry my l-lady b-but please get back in-nside"  
  
"What's wrong?" Hitomi mumbled blinking once or twice taking in her surroundings  
  
"Milord Jason was attacked last night, I just found out I didn't wish to knock so loudly but the man is storming around the castle somewhere. I wanted to warn you, we thought he may have something to do with the attack on Lady Hitomi."  
  
Van's chest heaved, in anger, furry, …and fear.  
  
'Another one! After his Hitomi?! Well not this time!'  
  
"Thank you Greg I'm sorry for my voice please have the healers see to Jason immediately and I want that man found…now" Van growled the last word sending Greg down the hall with a "Right away Milord"  
  
"And you" Van turned to Hitomi " Come on you are not leaving my sight today"  
  
"But Van I have to get dressed" Hitomi almost squeaked  
  
"Your bed clothes will suffice until this ruffian is found"  
  
"But they…"  
  
"Hitomi trust me" Van's eyes grew soft and Hitomi could have fallen right there. His eyes grew in size and emotions ran wild. Fear, anger, …and love? She wasn't so sure about the latter one but she knew one thing. Her pants and thin shirt would have to do for the day because Van was determined not to let her leave his sight, not even to her room.  
  
"Alright Van, I trust you"  
  
Hitomi slipped her delicate fingers into Van's outstretched hand and the sudden force from his grip sent her forward a couple of steps. Van caught her frail form in his strong arms and waited for her to become stable.  
  
"How about breakfast?" he inquired trying a nervous smile.  
  
"Well Van it's kinda cold can I just grab a coat or something?"  
  
"I'm sorry Hitomi but I don't want you back in your room. Come here"  
  
The noble, proud, and tempered King's shield dropped for a second as he led Hitomi into his room. He reluctantly released her hand and grabbed his sword belting it to his waist. One eye was on Hitomi the entire time. He grabbed his red shirt and swung it on, grabbing a leather coat from his closet he quickly returned to Hitomi's side.  
  
"Here I know it's not the best but I promise you'll get all the clothes you want once this man is found"  
  
"Well Van it's just my room and…"  
  
"And he was still there" Van's pleading eyes told her he was truly scared of letting her into the room even if he was there. No part of him wanted to relive that scene even for a split second.  
  
"It's perfect" Hitomi smiled and belted the jacket on  
  
Van just smiled and opened the door for her. He led her down the stairs and to the dining room. The large room was void and silence pierced their ears.  
  
"Shouldn't the nobles be here?" Hitomi asked peering around the room  
  
"The guards probably warned them and breakfast will be brought to them"  
  
"Van I'm not really that hungry anymore"  
  
Van's eyes darted to Hitomi's face, concern welled up as he searched her features. He found a slight shadow dance in her eyes. Fear. She was scared.  
  
'Well of course she scared you dolt!' he scolded himself  
  
"Oh come on Hitomi don't let him get to you" he gripped her hand and with little effort pulled her body up against his "I promise I'll find him, don't worry please" he felt her body stiffen and he released her. Hitomi felt the coldness bite at her neck as he released her.  
  
"Van…"  
  
Van's eyes just filled with pain as she spoke his name.  
  
'She obviously was repulsed at my touch' he venomously spat  
  
"Van…something…isn't"  
  
CRASH!!  
  
Metal against stone rang through the air speeding towards their ears. The sharp screech sent Hitomi to her knees.  
  
Van's anger fled as quickly as it had come. He helped Hitomi to her feet and dragged her with him to the kitchen. The wooden door lazily swung back and forth, beckoning them to enter.  
  
"Stay here" van whispered in his somewhat regal voice "I mean it Hitomi"  
  
Hitomi just nodded. Unsheathing his sword he smashed his foot into the door. The wooden board went flying off the hinges and sliding into the kitchen. A muffled whimper was smothered from inside.  
  
"Hello" a sadistic voice called  
  
Van slammed himself against the wall with a resounding thud as an arrow sped past where his heart was only moments ago.  
  
"Nice of you to join me your majesty. Please come in"  
  
Van scoffed at this man's stupidity.  
  
"And why would I do that?"  
  
" Your majesty I know you value the lives of your people so please step in and lets have a chat you and I"  
  
Van chanced a glance at Hitomi and saw her vigorously shaking her head 'no!' he gave her a weak smile and stepped into the doorway.  
  
"Ah that's better"  
  
Van couldn't see anyone in the kitchen  
  
"Show yourself coward!"  
  
"I prefer to stay hidden" the deep voice mocked  
  
A shuffle was heard from the far right corner of the large kitchen and the only maid that was in the kitchen at the time found herself sprawled on the ground. Her pleading eyes looked up at her monarch.  
  
Van threw himself to her side and helped her up.  
  
"Are you wounded?" he asked his anger beginning to flare up  
  
The young lady just shook her head no. He pushed the girl behind him and slowly backed towards the kitchen door. Turning to her he nodded and she bowed running out the opening and into the castle to get help.  
  
"What do you want!" Van demanded the empty kitchen  
  
"A map" the cheery voice replied  
  
"We don't have the map you're looking for" The young monarch growled  
  
"Oh yes you do"  
  
"Then be so kind as to tell me where it is!" Van snapped  
  
"Umm…No"  
  
"Leave my kingdom at once, or I'll slit your throat"  
  
"Now now your majesty where are your manners"  
  
Van just slowly continued surveying the room.  
  
"So your majesty are you going to escort me to the map or do I have to do it myself"  
  
"You have to get through me first"  
  
"Such threats from a royal no less!"  
  
"Come and face me and they'll no longer be threats"  
  
"And confident too, but tell me your majesty you have a weakness do you not?"  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about"  
  
"Come now dragon my lady can see many things."  
  
"You're lady?" the shivers ran down Van's back, something wasn't right  
  
The silence swept through the kitchen but it was all Van could do but scream. The horrible sounds emanating in his ears. His body involuntarily cringed as the cries of pain swirled in his ears. 'Not again' his hot breath whispered to the bleak kitchen 'Please'  
  
"AAAAAHHHHHH!!!"  
  
"NO! STOP IT!" Van roared in absolute frustration until his heart froze at the horrible truth dawned on him. His face turned a ghastly white at the realization that the voice wasn't from within, but from without. Every joint ached to burst around to find the owner of the pained voice. His heart restrained himself. His brain already had deciphered the soft sweet voice that had haunted his thoughts for so long. Time froze. Seconds ceased as his muscles flexed under skin resisting the urge to let his anger loose. Deep red eyes met ocean-covered emeralds. The tiny droplet ran down her cheek with a loud crack as her knees buckled hitting the stone.  
  
His veins bulged and blood boiled. There lay Hitomi her eyes slowly drifting into nothingness as the awkward stick protruded from her chest. He became lost, stumbling back Van regained his balance against the cooking table. His brain lost in the enormous wave of thoughts shrouded with contempt towards the mysterious man, thoughts clouded with anger. Slowly as time still trudged forward ever so slowly he heard his heart shatter at her pained whisper.  
  
"Van…" the rasped voice barely made it from her throat before her lovely face contorted in pain.  
  
"Oh what have I…..Hitomi" His shaking body carried him swiftly to her side. Time resumed. In fact it seemed to have sped up as he was just able to catch the girl before her body would have contacted the cold brick.  
  
"He was……(cough)…the arrow…it" the girl erupted into a fit of coughs as a tiny stream of blood shone on her lips before sliding down her cheek.  
  
"Hitomi!!! I told you to stay!!!! NO!!! SOMEONE HELP!!!!!!" It was at this moment all thought was lost. Van gently lay Hitomi against the wall his body shaking violently now. His hands clutched to his sword, blood squeezed from the cracks of his hands.  
  
The cheery invader jumped down from the rafters of the castle kitchen his crossbow loosely jingling in his hand. A lazy smile crept up on the man's lips as he watched the dragon shake full of hatred.  
  
"The mighty Dragon reveals his weakness" the invaders attempts to reprimand his laugh failed miserably and the cackle escaped his lips. The man's laugh was cut short as his cross bow split in half the sound of wood shattering. His dark blue eyes flashed fear as his hand began to bleed. Unfortunately the fanelian sword had only brazed him leaving a gash acrossed the palm. Shocked blue eyes turned to the mad monarch and was for some favorable reason able to unsheathe his sword to protect the consecutive and furious attacks the King had started. Each hit only brought the man down more as the king madly brought all his strength into his attacks. The jarring and jostling, if you could even call it that lasted for a matter of mere minutes. Fanelia's sword found itself hovering, unsteadily over the invaders throat. His sword was strewn on the ground some feet away and the anger flashing in Van's eyes assured him of the dragon's conviction.  
  
"You……" Van desperately absorbed all the air he was allowed "Will pay for your crime"  
  
"Majesty!!!" the young maiden had returned and was hovering over Hitomi. As life would finally favor it she had brought the healers and guards with her. Several of the confused soldiers rushed to their leaders side.  
  
"I WANT HIM IN THE DUNGEONS NOW!!" Unruly raven hair flew in a fury as the booming voice only finalized the fate of the invader.  
  
As the helpless and shaken man was dragged out the kitchen door, the dam broke. Van's eyes overflowed in a matter of seconds and his shaking hand could no longer hold the sword. He dropped to his knees at Hitomi's side. The healers were bandaging her up. They had removed the arrow and their grim expressions only sent Van's head into another spin. His shaking hand found it's way to Hitomi's face. Sweat poured down her cheeks and he wiped the water away praying she was alright. Emerald orbs opened and locked with ruby gems.  
  
"Merle's …going t-to kill me…..when she finds out" van managed a fake smile and a weak stutter.  
  
"It was" Hitomi carefully sucked in more air, her voice no more than a whisper " my fault."  
  
Van bowed his head quickly to hide the oncoming tears, his anger was just rendering him to tears! It was infuriating and exhausting all at once. In one swift motion still shaking arms had Hitomi in the air. He slowly and gently carried her out of the kitchen and up to her room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sunlight bathed the hills as the morning crept over the walls. People in the castle began to stir careful not to wake those still asleep. As the beam of light hit her face, an eye twitched in annoyance. Honey golden hair was strewn all over her face, Hitomi went to take a deep breath but stopped short. Her chest immediately heaved in and out in pain as the sharp knives poked at her heart. Her eyes traveled down to see a slightly red bandage wrapped around her chest and stomach. The pain intensified as she tried in vain to sit herself up. She would have yelped in agony had it not been for the soft moan and shifting of her sheets. Looking down to the side of the large feather bed her emeralds fell upon, Van. His unruly black hair as usual was covering most of his face and his rough jagged hand was clasped tightly to hers. Wincing in pain she settled herself back down to the bed the warm feeling tingling in her hand. He looked so peaceful just lying there, no worries, no fears, and no responsibilities. When he wasn't pressed with his kingly duties his face would lighten and the creases from frowning and thinking would vanish to reveal his handsome face. And as he lie there in total innocence Hitomi couldn't help but realize, she really had missed him. She missed reveling in his ruby eyes, she missed the complete exhilaration her body felt when she felt him near. The spinning world stopped if only for a second as Hitomi found herself in profound pleasure. However the slow pace of the metal gears picked back up and the world resumed it's schedule. As if joining in the daily routine if only subconsciously Van blinked and extended his long arms, yawning he stumbled almost falling backwards. He hadn't really taken in his surroundings until he heard a light giggle. Looking down he saw Hitomi lying in her bed wincing in pain, obviously laughing was proving to be more painful than she thought. Van's mind spun as he tried to comprehend what was going on but as soon as his mind registered Hitomi and the word pain he was on his knees holding her hand.  
  
"Are you alright?" he asked eagerly debating if he should call the healer in.  
  
"Yes Van..I'm fine….. I just didn't expect laughing….to hurt so much"  
  
Van's lips curved into a broad smile "Well serves you right, laughing at me like that"  
  
Hitomi looked shocked but only for a moment her utter disbelief turned into a devious grin  
  
"I couldn't help that you looked so cute I had to laugh"  
  
Van's face flushed crimson, yep she hit the nerve. The young king just cleared his throat.  
  
"So how are you feeling besides your self inflicted pain just a minute ago"  
  
"There's a burning sensation in my chest, with these knife like pains every so often. Especially when I laugh" she glared at him  
  
Van just smirked. "Well I'm afraid I have to leave"  
  
"Why?" Hitomi shot large puppy dog eyes up at him.  
  
"I have to talk to a prisoner" the right corner of his mouth twitched at the mention of the intruder.  
  
"Oh" Hitomi's gaze shifted to the window.  
  
"I'll be back as soon as it's over and the rest of the day is ours"  
  
Hitomi gave him one of her breathtaking smiles that made him go weak at the knees. Van tried to smile but was afraid it came out in a daydream gaze.  
  
"I'll be waiting" Hitomi said cheerfully  
  
Van immediately frowned, his vision darkened when she said that. Those words, the words from his horrid dream.  
  
"Van…?"  
  
Van shook himself a time or two before he was able to respond to Hitomi.  
  
"Yes" he managed  
  
"Are you alright?" she looked worried "Do you need a healer?"  
  
"No, No I'm fine really. I'll be back Hitomi and try not to get into any trouble Merle will already scratch my face off for this incident"  
  
Hitomi stifled a laugh again and fell back onto her pillow in agony.  
  
Van sighed in mock pity. "See what happens when you laugh at my misfortunes."  
  
He raised his head just in time to dodge a flying shoe.  
  
"Don't you have somewhere you should be!" Hitomi accused  
  
"I'm going! I'm going!" Van smiled at his angel and made his way out of the room. As soon as he stepped into the hall his features hardened. He hated violence, interrogation even more. However for Hitomi he was willing to give it a try. Two guards were waiting for him at the entrance to the Royal Wing.  
  
"Ready Milord?" the captain asked  
  
Van seemed to fidget for a minute before he reluctantly replied  
  
"Yes"  
  
The guards led Van down onto the castle's first floor and into a hidden passageway behind the main stairs. Several torches lit the way down the damp stairway. When Van was about to ask if they had gotten lost the stairs and turns ended in front of …him.  
  
Van immediately scowled. The intruder just smirked and leaned back against the wall. His hands and feet were chained to the wall yet he looked as if he had still won.  
  
"You!" Van roared " Have injured one of my guards, threatened my maid and shot! A close friend! I could have you hanged for even sneaking into my castle!"  
  
The man just scoffed.  
  
"Do you have anything to say for yourself"  
  
The man just closed his eyes and stood there for a while.  
  
"Very well then tell me where this map is! You seem to be convinced it lies somewhere in this castle!" Van so enraged by now he was throwing his arms around in anger  
  
"It does"  
  
"Where?!?!" Van demanded  
  
The man just laughed  
  
"Have it your way then I'll have the council decide your fate"  
  
Van spun on his heels ready to return to Hitomi but was stopped by a rough voice.  
  
"You just can't bring yourself to kill me on your own."  
  
Van sped around on his feet and walked up to the man. He got right in his face and glared for a minute or two.  
  
"I don't have to"  
  
The man smirked even bigger "As long as the map is here it and your lady are in danger, we will come and kill her until we find it" his voice ended in a harsh whisper.  
  
Van felt the rage flow through him like a rabid river. That was the last straw.  
  
"Fine then we will be finding it today" his voice came out low but every word stung, it wasn't a threat it was more of a statement.  
  
"You can't make me"  
  
"Should I just leave you to my men?" van stepped to the side so the thief could see his crew of men ready to 'persuade' him. Van saw fear for a minute but he resumed his fake smile.  
  
"I'm not afraid of them."  
  
"That man over there is Dartene. I never hoped to use him in fact he retired some years ago and has lived peacefully in the castle as a scholar. Before his leave he was well known in his notorious interrogation skills. I found him after the Great War trying to escape Zaibach's rubble, I'm glad to be on his good side for his receiving end is not so pleasurable I hear. I told him about you and he said it would be his honor to have a talk with you, perhaps I should let you get to know Dartene he's a great listener."  
  
Van felt some sort of pleasure as the prisoner began to sweat, so he was a coward after all. Van turned to see Dartene giving the prisoner a side way glance while snapping the leather in his hands, it sent shivers down Van's spine.  
  
He hated resorting to this but hopefully it would work.  
  
"So I'll just leave him here with you and hopefully you can tell me where the map is later."  
  
The intruder though scared only stiffened as Dartene took a step closer.  
  
"My lady said ….." he feverishly glanced around and then looked back at Dartene's smile.  
  
"She said it was with the old man Balgus, that's all she said"  
  
Van growled in frustration.  
  
"My friend has long since been dead!"  
  
"That's all she said!"  
  
"She who?!" Van demanded  
  
That question seemed to shut the prisoner up, whoever the lady was she had his loyalty. He wasn't going to rat her out any day.  
  
"Fine have it your way."  
  
Van turned and headed toward the stairs, at the first step he sighed, he just couldn't do it.  
  
"Dartene, and the rest of you come on we'll let the council decide his punishment."  
  
"Are you sure Milord?" Dartene questioned  
  
"Yes, let him be."  
  
"As you wish Lord Van" Dartene led the guards up the stairs with Van.  
  
Van bowed his head in concentration as he made his way to Hitomi's room. The map must have been buried with Balgus and there was no way Van had any intention of digging up his grave to find out! So they would have to hunt down these power hungry creatures and get rid of them.  
  
'Ugh this thing is turning out to be a bigger mess than planned!' Van whined to himself  
  
Before he realized it he was walking into Hitomi's room. He heard shuffling coming from her room and froze.  
  
'No not again!' Van's brain didn't have time to contemplate any other options before his body burst through her bedroom door.  
  
Hitomi shrieked in surprise, she had gotten up and walked to her closet for another blanket and was just lying down when Van came barging through the door.  
  
"Van! What in the world are you doing?!?!" Hitomi said trying to control her breathing.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry I was just, I heard moving, and I didn't think you could move so I thought that it was someone else and I….yea I came in"  
  
Hitomi marveled in the wonderful feeling of his concern for a while before she smiled at him.  
  
"It's okay, go ahead and sit down."  
  
Van rubbed his face over a few times before finally pulling a chair up to her bedside. Hitomi studied Van's face until he finally raised his eyes to meet her.  
  
"So how did it go?" Hitomi tried to break the persistent silence  
  
"It went" he sighed  
  
"Don't know where the map is?"  
  
"He said it was with Balgus! But Balgus is dead and I'm not going to dig my friend up just to find some stupid map"  
  
"Well what if it isn't in his grave?" Hitomi inquired  
  
"Where else could it be?" Van's voice rang out in frustration  
  
"What else of his is around?" Hitomi leaned against her pillow trying to think  
  
Van bowed his head again "There's only a picture of him out in your living room" His shoulders shrugged in defeat.  
  
Hitomi shot up in her bed, sending extreme pain through her bones but she shakily pushed back the covers  
  
"What are you doing?!" Van almost screamed  
  
"The picture, help me to it"  
  
Van stared at Hitomi like had lost it. "No, you're staying in bed!"  
  
"Fine I'll get there by myself"  
  
Van heaved the air out of his lungs "You are a stubborn girl"  
  
"And you'd better remember Fanel now help me out to it."  
  
Hitomi held out her hand for Van to help steady her. Instead she soon found herself wrapped up in his arms. Van pushed her bedroom door open with his foot and carried her to the picture hanging next to her door. Gently he slid her down so she could lean back on him. Van wrapped his arms around her waist so he could steady her, not that Hitomi minded, in fact she was sure she could have spent the entire day in the warmth comfort of his arms if it hadn't been for his voice interrupting her joy.  
  
"Why did you want to see it?" he questioned  
  
His question brought her back to the real world as she examined the frame.  
  
"The other day I was looking at the frames," Hitomi leaned forward and ran her fingers over the crevices feeling for something out of place. "And I saw something …weird. I can't remember but it stuck out when I saw it."  
  
"Uh hum" Van mockingly reassured  
  
"I'm serious! By the way where did you get the picture?"  
  
"Well as you can see it's when I was really young. It was right before Folken disappeared, Balgus had Folken and I take turns getting painted with him. He framed it for me and I've had it ever since."  
  
"So you didn't see the frame before you got the picture?"  
  
"No why would that matter?" Van was totally confused and not following Hitomi's questioning.  
  
Hitomi continued to run her delicate hands over the designs, it was a patter. There in the gold was carved a sword followed by a heart and then a dragon. The simple and meaningful pattern, representing how you should balance battle circled the frame. Then half way down the middle Hitomi's eye caught it again. On one of the swords there was a feather carved next to it. After the mesmerizing pattern your eye could easily pass up the tiny feather but Hitomi had found it again.  
  
"There! There it is!"  
  
"There what is?" Van moved closer towards the frame.  
  
"A feather, it's the only feather in the entire pattern."  
  
"Well good for the feather" Van retorted  
  
Hitomi shifted and glared at Van.  
  
"Well it was worth a try."  
  
"I don't get where you were going in the first place."  
  
Hitomi rolled her eyes and focused back on the feather.  
  
"I just thought that maybe it meant something, like, I dunno a secret" Her lips curved in a frustrated frown and she sighed placing her index finger on the feather. Closing her eyes she pushed on the carved item and then retracted her finger. She leaned back into Van when she felt his heart quicken.  
  
"Van is something wrong?" Hitomi's brows furrowed in confusion.  
  
"Hitomi that's never happened before"  
  
Hitomi turned back to the painting to find the entire right side of the frame indented. It literally had sunk into the outside frame. Hitomi reached up and with her thumb twisted the indented part of the frame. The skinny part rolled to the right and revealed a long battered piece of cloth. It was bound with wooden toggles. Hitomi gently pulled the cloth out and blew the dust off. Glancing back at Van who just watched intrigued by the mystery. Untwisting the toggles Hitomi rolled the cloth out and smiled at their luck. On the top of the cloth in smudged streaked letters read the word 'Turni'  
  
A/N Sorry this chapter is kind of short and if the grammar sucks sorry I didn't get to re read this one this time and even when I do re read them I miss some so it messes up either way. Thanks for reading and please review. 


	4. A Future To Be Changed

Disclaimer: Yea I don't own Escaflowne or it's characters.  
  
A/N Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out I hope everyone enjoys and this chapter has a violent part with a little description of the violent part so I'm just warning you.  
  
Enjoy  
  
Merle hissed under her breath at the sobbing princess before her. The King rolled his eyes in exasperation.  
  
"Thank you Merle we understand, advisors can sorely tempt a soul to insanity every now and then"  
  
The king turned to glare at his advisors. In truth he himself had just found out 3 days before that his advisors were planning to marry his daughter off. His daughter had been quite happy about it. But King Charles of Laprin was very reasonable and understanding. He was perhaps the only reason Merle could stand Laprin. The king was a kind and strong ally. Unlike his whiny daughter he could hold his head high and move on.  
  
Merle bowed and smiled graciously at the King.  
  
"Your majesty is to kind. Again I am deeply sorry these advisors do tend to get out of hand. If your majesty will permit me I must be heading back."  
  
"You've had a long journey are you sure you wouldn't like a rest?" The king inquired, "I assure you it would be no burden the crew can rest as well."  
  
Merle turned to her left to see Gaddes, he smiled and nodded.  
  
"Thank you very much we would love to"  
  
"I'll have the maids prepare the rooms at once" King Charles dragged away his sobbing daughter and sent the maids to do their work.  
  
Merle sauntered over to Gaddes and leaned against the wall.  
  
"Why did you say yes? I want to get home I can't stand the princesses here." Merle whined to Gaddes.  
  
"Because the crew could use a rest and Lord Van and Hitomi need some time alone."  
  
Merle just sighed he was right; she would have to sacrifice her precious time to endure the princesses and let Van alone. Merle ran her paws through her satin pink hair, curse this countries snobby inhabitants. The maids soon appeared and gestured for Merle and Gaddes to follow. The night fell like a silent blanket over the sky and everyone settled down for dinner in the dinning hall. King Charles unfortunately had 5 daughters and each of them glared at the young cat girl as she sat down. Blessed stars above give her strength this was going to be a long night.  
  
  
  
Allen found himself still bent on one knee.  
  
"Now Allen stop with that foolishness! Up off your knee and be gone. Take the lady to see the sights but don't stay out too long." Allen half laughed at Dryden and then offered his arm to Yukari.  
  
Yukari blushed and placed her hand on top of his. Allen opened the door and guided her outside of the Castle to a large carriage that would carry them into town.  
  
  
  
Hitomi shivered at the sight and again read the words.  
  
"Turni"  
  
The eerie feeling had returned and upon gazing at the map she gulped. The map itself seemed to be crackling with magic. Jagged and worn lines formed to present a deadly and powerful path. Her emeralds follow the lines up through tiny dots representing caverns and cities. Hitomi had been intently studying the map however Van found himself blushing furiously once he realized he was holding Hitomi. He gently pushed the girl upright and removed his hands. Hitomi noticed the sudden change in the warmth and looked to find Van making his way to the balcony.  
  
"Van don't you want to read" Hitomi called to his retreating figure  
  
"Not really" Van casually responded  
  
Hitomi was stunned and followed him onto the porch. She stood and admired him for a minute. The soft light enhancing his already mesmerizing features. When she broke herself of the trance Hitomi walked up next to the King.  
  
"Why not?" she questioned  
  
"I've seen what objects of great power do to the people here" Van half smiled down at Hitomi  
  
Hitomi got what he was hinting at and rolled the map back up tying the toggles.  
  
"It's just as well left alone" she heaved a sigh "Well what should we do with it?" Hitomi inquired  
  
"Burn it" Van simply replied  
  
Hitomi found herself gazing at the rolled up cloth in her hands. It seemed wrong to just discard something of such importance so easily. I mean people have gone to great lengths to see it protected could they just burn it?  
  
Hitomi uneasily gave the scroll to Van.  
  
"I suppose your right it just doesn't seem like the best thing to do"  
  
Van frowned "Would you want me to go after it?"  
  
"No well I mean someone will find it sooner or later" Hitomi stumbled over her words "I'm just saying wouldn't it be better if we found it and had it destroyed or hidden or something, you know before someone else did"  
  
Van looked over the landscape, glanced at Hitomi, then turned his gaze back to the land. His rough fingers caressed the old worn leather.  
  
"I don't know Hitomi," he said wearily  
  
"It was just a thought" Hitomi defended leaning against the railing with a grunt  
  
Van had to admit the thought of getting to the stone before some sadistic rage filled ruler could grasp it was an appealing thought. It was just the fact that they had the link to such a power that brought a disturbance to his heart. It was slowly seeping through his veins and he felt the uneasy sting of an ever-watchful eye. He knew it was coming again. By now the voice was just annoying. The soft pounding of the wind hit his back and Van began to think maybe he should stay indoors at night from now on. But it was too late, like the mighty waves a crash of emotion raced over every sense in his body. The serene beauty faded and everything became black. A light tapping was heard from behind and Van felt his skin crawl.  
  
1 I'm here  
  
It called again, the mesmerizing voice floated on the soft draft filling the never-ending darkness. Van just stood tall and waited for the voice to pass. Something wasn't right this time. Softly the words floated closer and closer, Van felt the image growing and gaining distance. His stomach turned and he knew something was definitely different about this encounter. Looking down he realized his rough hands still held the ancient map. Suddenly he narrowed his eyes and realized what was going on. Almost sluggishly the voice took a form and crept through the darkness melding with the shadows. Taunting eyes traced the young king up and down waiting for him to move.  
  
2 You have something of great importance mighty dragon  
  
Van smirked, he knew it. This time the voice had pulled him directly into a meeting. Meaning the owner of the voice was somewhere near by. Van's hand felt for his sword and stopped at the hilt. He wondered if this creature could hurt him here, wherever this here might be. Still yet he wondered if he could hurt the creature. This created a weary uneasiness in Van. He felt defenseless. So he did the only logical thing at the time.  
  
"Something you can't have" he replied his cold tone matching the icy voice shooting through the darkness  
  
3 Don't be so hasty to judge dragon I only wish to help  
  
"Help with what?" Van demanded burying the map in his tunic.  
  
If a great evil were to grasp that map trouble would most definitely spread over Gaea would it not?  
  
"Which is exactly why you won't touch it"  
  
Van shuddered at the vast wave of cold that swept over the darkness. The voice hissed in annoyance at the King's resistance.  
  
A young King like yourself wouldn't know how to protect such an artifact of power here young dragon let me help you…  
  
Van felt a cold hand brush up against his shoulder and quickly shook it off.  
  
"Don't touch me" he warned shifting in the darkness  
  
Total silence reigned the dark world as Van fought to gain some advantage of sight. But his fight was in vain the black seeped over everything rendering him blind.  
  
4 I shall not ask twice dragon give me the map and all is well  
  
"You'll have to pry it from my hands" Van growled  
  
There was a frustrated sigh followed by the soft hiss again  
  
I will have Turni with or without that map and then dragon you will regret your foolish actions  
  
"I doubt it"  
  
As you will dragon,…. but remember I'm always here….  
  
Van shuddered as he felt the relieving feeling of retreating darkness. The evil black was slowly sliding back into the world it had escaped from. Van watched as his balcony returned and the black faded. Hitomi appeared and the moonlight hit his hair warming him compared to the cold world he had previously been banished to. His vision was slowly restoring and he felt the warm night wash over him. Then it grabbed him. The last bit of darkness pierced his heart and clung to him. Van winced in pain as the mysterious evil gripped his heart. Rubies widened in pain and Van's knees buckled.  
  
Know this dragon….fear me….for there will come a day when we shall meet dragon with my steel in hand and yours with you…. And on that day dragon you and the ones you love will know my wrath!  
  
Van's ears began to ring as the voice screamed out in his head. Thankfully with the last word the knife was removed from its location and the remaining darkness faded into the receding nothingness. His body felt the sudden warmth wash over his limbs and Van turned to see Hitomi hugging him. It was about this time he noticed she had been calling his name.  
  
"Van stop doing that!" she screamed  
  
"I'm sorry" The night wind carried his weary voice to her ears  
  
Hitomi sighed "Just get some sleep"  
  
For what seemed like an eternity Van sat there on his bent knees staring at the balcony door where the darkness had retreated. Fanelia was in trouble. But this time he had the power to stop it. He would get to Turni before this creature disturbing his sleep did. Merle would return in a day or two and he would leave her on the throne. Of course he would end up with a scratch mark here or there in her complaint about being left behind. But she knew Van trusted no other to sit in command in his absence. Allen might be persuaded at keeping Yukari safe in Asturia and Van would set out to find this ancient stone linked to his people. Hitomi would yell and plead to come but Van just couldn't bear the thought of turning his back only to find Hitomi dead when he shifted back.  
  
Van let his rubies fall on Hitomi, how he had missed her. And there was a great possibility that he wouldn't make it back. Allen would kill him for missing his own birthday but he was concentrating on more the purpose of the ball. He was going to tell Hitomi that he loved her and hope to all the ancient ones on Gaea that she loved him back but now it was looking as if he wouldn't have that chance. His large rubies softened as he continued to gaze at her.  
  
"Hitomi" Van brushed some of her light brown locks longily  
  
"Yes Van" Hitomi's sweet voice replied  
  
Van tried to speak and found he didn't have the words. His body just refused to let him tell her, he got angry at his defying mind and decided there was only one other way to tell her. He carefully brought his callused hands, roughed from his swordplay to caress her cheeks. Hitomi's head snapped up and her green jewels gazed into his.  
  
"Van?…" Hitomi looked confused and was about to ask if Van was alright but soon found he was more than alright. Hitomi's blood heated up and raced through her veins at his touch. Hitomi shuddered at the joy of having Van kiss her and slowly she let her eyelids flutter close. A tingling sensation rushed her senses as Van's soft lips brushed against hers again. She felt light headed as Van tightened his grasp on her in confidence in the fact that she hadn't jerked away yet. Hitomi melted into his arms snaking her arms around his neck. Smiling against his lips Hitomi pushed against his body kissing him back.  
  
Van heard his heart scream in absolute joy as Hitomi curled her arms around his neck. She wasn't pulling away! In fact she was kissing him back. The only disappointment was his body's craving for the oxygen he was depriving it of. Reluctantly Van slipped his lips off of Hitomi's and sucked in the precious oxygen. Hitomi let her head sink against Van's chest as her lungs heaved in much needed oxygen. After the few antagonizing moments of silence Van opened his mouth to try and explain his reasoning.  
  
Hitomi simply placed her finger on his lips and snuggled closer to his chest. Van smiled and brought his mouth down on hers again. Hitomi was to enthralled in Van's touch to care if anyone were to stumble in on them. Van's strong arms brushed up against her side and cradled her closer to him.  
  
Van felt the peace rush through him at knowing that Hitomi cared for him. At least something was curving his way and he'd never let her stray from him. His hands crept towards her silk hair and buried themselves in the soft haven pushing Hitomi's head closer. It wasn't very long before they had to break away for air again and this time Hitomi buried her head in Van's neck and sighed against him. Van couldn't help but smile at how right it felt to have her in his arms. She fit perfectly against him. Letting his lungs take their oxygen again Van waited for his breathing to ease before he wrapped his arms around his precious gift from the mystic moon and hugged her against him.  
  
" I love you," Van whispered against her hair  
  
Hitomi didn't move from her comfortable cradle in his arms.  
  
"I love you too Van," Hitomi smiled  
  
Van leaned back against the railing Hitomi still cradled in his arms and just sat there protecting his treasure. After a while Van heard Hitomi's heavy breathing and knew she was asleep. Van just closed his eyes and sighed in contentment, he couldn't believe she actually loved him back and she was here to tell him. Then it hit him. She'll want to go back home soon.  
  
Van turned to look down at his angel and frowned. He wouldn't let her go this time, he knew it was selfish but he couldn't stand another set of years wondering if she would come back. Van felt a chill race down his spine, the night was certainly cooling fast. Gently he pulled Hitomi into his lap and cradled her against his chest. Standing up he carried her into the room and lay her on the bed pulling the covers over her.  
  
Quietly Van set a chair next to her bed and sat down. The blazing fire sent cackles into the night as the logs burned and cracked under the heat. Van fell asleep holding his love's hand. He would find Turni, come back, and then he would never leave Hitomi again.  
  
  
  
Merle buried her head in the soft comforter and groaned. Dinner had been a disaster. Three princesses ended up crying with their sister for her loss and the other two had glared at Merle so long she had the insane urge to check herself over for holes or something. King Charles had apologized and Gaddes had laughed.  
  
Merle stretched out beneath the covers, no she was definitely not looking forward to breakfast. Maybe she could just grab some bread and avoid the whole event. So throwing the covers off she jumped up and pulled the closet doors open. Grabbing a pale pink gown she slipped it on and strolled down to the dining hall. As slowly as possible.  
  
A good half an hour was spent staring at the door. Merle was hoping they would leave and she could eat in peace. So finally sucking in her courage she pushed the heavy oak doors open to find Gaddes and the crew of the Crusade all laughing with King Charles. No Princesses. Merle jumped for joy, her smile was simply radiating. Everyone turned to see her bright big smile and laughed even harder.  
  
"Come Lady Merle, we have breakfast waiting for you and my daughters have eaten long ago. They didn't want to eat with you again I fear."  
  
Merle jumped up again spinning with delight, "Feelings mutual!" she smiled  
  
King Charles laughed again and beckoned her to come sit. Merle danced all the way to the table and sat down next to Gaddes.  
  
"Well we'll head out today if you're ready Merle"  
  
"I really want to get back to Hitomi and Van, I know I should leave them some time alone but with all that's been happening, I'm really sorry King Ch-…"  
  
King Charles put his hand up, "Please Merle it's Charles, you've known me long enough and Gaddes here tells me of the troubles in Fanelia. Please greet Lady Hitomi for me and tell your brother if there is any more trouble I'm here."  
  
Merle smiled and finished up her breakfast. A portion of the morning flew by as the Crusade loaded on some supplies and pried the flirtatious princesses off their shirts. King Charles was beyond embarrassed and sent them all to their rooms. Merle told him the apologies were unnecessary but he insisted and sent them away with supplies and gifts. Merle waved to him as the Crusade disappeared over the horizon. Gaddes had her assured they were traveling as fast as they could and they would reach Fanelia by afternoon at this speed.  
  
So Merle settled down in her room for a nap hoping to wake up in Fanelia.  
  
  
  
Hitomi stirred and sat up to find herself in a large luxurious chamber with a maid bustling about cleaning and dusting. The maid bowed and left. It took Hitomi a minute to realize she was in Fanelia again. It would take her a while to get used to waking up in a castle chamber.  
  
She threw the covers off and stood up to stretch when she remembered the previous night and the blush that lit her cheeks could have passed for a lighthouse. Van had kissed her, she had kissed him and they had confessed their hidden feelings. Looking around she saw a light pale blue dress resting on the end of the wooden posts supporting the magnificent bed. Relenting she put the dress on and brushed her hair. She found some blue velvet slippers and put them on.  
  
She felt spoiled and too much like a princess. But the clothes were nice and warm so she allowed herself to be spoiled for the day. Opening the door she saw maids and servants filling up and down the hall. Worse than morning traffic. So closing the door she stepped in the hall and avoided hitting shoulders or tripping. But half way down the hall the servants stopped dancing in and out of rooms and stood lined up against the walls. The entire hall was empty and everyone was silently waiting for her to make it to the stairs.  
  
Hitomi sighed, they were treating her like royalty and it felt very uncomfortable. So she quickly ran down the hall and gripped the railing as she hopped down the stairs. She reached the bottom step and sighed in relief, Van was standing in the middle of the entrance hall talking with a few servants. They nodded after a few minutes and ran off into the courtyard to do who knows what.  
  
Hitomi smiled up at Van and waited for him to see her. Van sauntered down the hall and was getting ready to head out to the courtyard when he felt a pair of eyes on his back. Turning around he saw Hitomi standing on the bottom step smiling at him. Handing the list off to a servant he made his way over to his angel.  
  
"Good Afternoon Hitomi," he whispered offering up his hand, "Sleeping in?" he teased raising an eyebrow  
  
Hitomi blushed again and Van could only smile, her blush was simply entrancing and he loved it. He pulled her off the stairs and kissed her forehead only brightening the blush. He laughed and wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her with him down the hall.  
  
"Lunch is waiting for you in the dining hall but I wanted you to come out here first," Van said hugging her close.  
  
Hitomi leaned her head on his shoulder and ignored the stares from servants and nobles as they watched the heroin from the mystic moon and their King walk out into the courtyard hugging.  
  
Hitomi gaped at the horses and wagons lined up.  
  
"What's going on Van?" she frowned looking up into his bright crimson eyes  
  
"I'm taking your advice and I'm going to look for Turni," he said waving to the wagons of supplies and soldiers packing their horses.  
  
"You mean we're going to look for Turni," she corrected  
  
Van sighed and turned Hitomi around in his arms.  
  
"No love, I'm going you're staying"  
  
Hitomi frowned at the young monarch, "You can't make me," she challenged  
  
Van's face twisted in hurt, "Hitomi please I'm begging you to stay"  
  
"No Van"  
  
"Hitomi I don't want to make you stay," he threatened  
  
"You don't control me Van," she crossed her arms and backed up  
  
"Hitomi please, it's better if you stay. You can't defend yourself and you would only be in danger"  
  
"You mean I would only be in the way," she corrected  
  
"Hitomi that's not what I meant and you know it," Van sighed running his hand through the unruly raven locks  
  
"Van I-…"  
  
Hitomi was cut off by the bellow of a guard, "MAJESTY!!"  
  
The panting guard rushed up to Van and bowed to Hitomi, " Good Morning Lady Hitomi," before turning back to his king, "Your Majesty the Crusade and Lady Merle are here"  
  
Van nodded and the guard ran back off towards the Crusade. Van gave one last pleading look to Hitomi before heading off towards the Crusade. Hitomi rolled her eyes in frustration and followed after him.  
  
Merle ran down the steps and smiled, "Yea!! I'm home!"  
  
"Yes you are"  
  
Merle turned to see Van smiling at her. She ran up and gave her brother a hug.  
  
"How did it go?" he asked hopefully  
  
"King Charles understands completely, apologized profusely, and even sent gifts home with us," Merle grinned  
  
"That wasn't necessary"  
  
"He also offers his aid if anything else happens with the Hitomi situation," Merle said straightening her dress  
  
"I always have loved that ally," Van laughed a little and turned to Gaddes  
  
"Gaddes I was wondering if you wouldn't mind setting out again"  
  
Gaddes leaned against the Crusade and smiled, "What would you like me to tell Allen?"  
  
Van smiled at his friend, "To keep Yukari safe in Asturia I'm heading out on a treasure hunt if you want to call it that"  
  
"Sure, we'll leave right away the crew is anxious to be back in the air anyways," Gaddes stood up and hit the hull of the ship, "Pack em up and move out!"  
  
The crew didn't respond they simply started the engines up again, "Where too?!" Tio called from the bridge  
  
"Asturia!" Gaddes called up running up the steps  
  
"Bye Merle! Bye Van"  
  
The two waved as the door closed and everyone cleared as the dust flew up. A few minutes later the Crusade was off and over the hills again.  
  
Merle stopped waving to the disappearing ship and turned to Van, "So when are we leaving?"  
  
Van sighed again, "You are staying here and I'm going on a trip"  
  
Merle growled and thrust her hands to her hips, "I'm not going to stay!" she protested  
  
"That's exactly what I said," Hitomi added walking up to stand beside Merle  
  
"Merle I need you to stay and watch the throne. I want Fanelia in once piece when I get back."  
  
Merle opened her mouth but shut it after a few seconds and jutted out her bottom lip. She knew Van was right and he wouldn't trust anyone else save herself, Hitomi, or Allen on his throne. Hitomi didn't have the experience with the manipulating advisors and Allen was off sight seeing with her friend. So Merle blew out her anger and let it ruffle her bangs.  
  
"Alright Van-sama," she caved  
  
"Thanks for understanding and please keep Hitomi safe," he turned to frown at the seeress.  
  
Hitomi stomped her foot and marched up to stand toe to toe with Van.  
  
"I'm not staying!" she countered  
  
"Yes you are"  
  
"No I'm not!"  
  
"Hito-.."  
  
"No, I'm coming with you Van"  
  
Van folded his own arms over his chest and scowled at his love for a few minutes. She stared right back. Finally the young king conceded.  
  
"Alright go get your lunch we leave tomorrow morning," he said letting his shoulders fall  
  
Merle laughed and latched onto Hitomi's arm, "Let's go get some food!"  
  
Van smiled as he watched the two most precious things in his life disappear through the doors and into the castle. Turning he basked in the afternoon sunlight enjoying the shallow breeze tugging at his tunic. The fear gripped his heart again as he remembered the threats from the previous night.  
  
Know this dragon….fear me….for there will come a day when we shall meet dragon with my steel in hand and yours with you…. And on that day dragon you and the ones you love will know my wrath!  
  
He heard the acid like words ring through out his mind and he spun to look at the doorway where Hitomi and Merle had just disappeared. He felt the sun grow cold against his back and froze. Not again. So it didn't only happen during the night.  
  
'Great' he mentally grumbled  
  
The sun disappeared and he felt the warm comforting heat of the sun vanish to be replaced by the burning scorch of fire. He spun in every direction and watched the people run from their crumbling homes. Fire blazed up in intimidating pillars all around him. Roofs fell victim to the dancing flames and walls crumbled under the fiery pressure. He ran through the streets of the village and came to the castle. Smoke escaped through the windows in great streams. He looked to the doors and saw Merle run out, fur singed and carrying two babies. She gave them to some nobles and raced back inside the castle.  
  
Fear gripped his heart as he watched her appear once again dragging a bleeding and burnt noble this time. Settling him in the courtyard she stopped to breath before covering her mouth and dropping to all fours again. The smoke was getting thicker and he could now see the flames jumping at the doorway.  
  
Merle held her breath and jumped into the taunting fire. He waited and felt the sickening feeling wash over him. Merle was taking longer this time and he ran up to the doorway himself. He looked in and could see Merle bounding down the stairs with another baby in her arms. She jumped through the flames and dodged falling beams. She ran straight through him and handed the baby off.  
  
Turning back around she ventured back in sweat dripping. He watched her vanish into the flames again and gasped at the splinting beam hovering over her head. She was standing in the middle of the fire straining to hear the faint sounds of anyone else in trouble. Van called out a warning but Merle never heard him. He watched as the beam broke off in a flaming fury and pin Merle to the ground. No one heard her screams over the flames and the castle crumbled into flames and dust.  
  
Van backed away in horror and turned to see the village again. What he had missed was the market. Sounds of battle floated over the crackling of the fire and he raced off to the market. Swords battled against swords and arrows sliced through the air. He gasped at the sight and watched black shadows dance behind unsuspecting victims and drag them to their death with a dagger or short sword.  
  
Searching the ground he fell to his knees when he saw Allen and Hitomi standing back-to-back swords in hand fending off the opposing soldiers. Where Hitomi learned to fight he didn't know but he was suddenly very grateful. Gaddes and the crew of the crusade where dragging fallen soldiers up inside the crusade to fly them out of there.  
  
Slowly one by one he watched as Fanelian soldiers fell. No allies were showing up and that had him worried, why wouldn't his allies be showing up? Didn't they know what was going on? He tried to avoid that thought. Surely his allies would know and show up to help. But what if they never knew about the attack until it was too late. He turned back to concentrate on Hitomi and Allen. His heart screamed at him to look down and as soon as he did he scolded himself for listening. Yukari was lying by Hitomi's feet, still and bleeding. Van had the sinking feeling that's why Hitomi looked so enraged. She lunged forward and ran one of the soldiers through. He was quickly replaced by another and Van could tell they were getting tired.  
  
Then it happened, the weariness of battle settled in and Allen slipped. The shadows took the opportunity to attack and stabbed the blonde in all angles. Allen gasped and spun to face Hitomi before he fell.  
  
"Run," was all he said before falling to the dirt.  
  
His once shiny golden hair was mingled with the dirt and with his last strength he pulled Yukari over towards him. The swords embedded in his stomach crumbled to dust and he gritted his teeth as the blood rushed out through the open wounds.  
  
Van felt his stomach screaming violently and knew he was going to throw up. But Hitomi was still alive. He looked up to see tears flying down her cheeks.  
  
"Allen…Yukari…" she looked up towards the castle piled in a heap of flames and knew Merle was gone.  
  
Slowly she backed through the dying battle. Shadows surrounded her and she dropped her sword. Van couldn't watch but found his eyes wouldn't move, he gasped in horror as he found nothing in his body was cooperating. He was literally frozen to the spot to watch his love die.  
  
Cursing at the lady he knew to be responsible for this he reluctantly watched the shadows pounce on Hitomi. They fumbled and bumped together for a few minutes before jumping off their prey and scattering. Van felt the tears slip down his cheeks as his eyes surveyed the damage. Her hair was matted with dirt and blood and the knives crumbled to dust from every side of her stomach. The blood pooled around her and the unbearable pain and rage ate at him. He screamed out in a bloodthirsty painful cry he was sure Dilandu would have envied. And it all disappeared.  
  
The flames vanished and he blinked to find himself in the courtyard again. He fell to his knees and threw up. He couldn't hold it in. What he had just seen was more than his mortal body could handle. So he sat there bent over and let the tears fall as the scene's washed through his mind.  
  
He heard rapid footsteps approaching him and felt slender fingers rub his back. He heard Merle barking out orders to get water, cloths, and a healer. Van caught his breath and leaned back. Merle was immediately wiping his face and Van could only sit there and fight to catch his breath. He soon realized he was leaning against Hitomi and closed his eyes searching for her hand. Her fingers found his and he squeezed. The healer was waved away and the mess was cleaned up. But Van wouldn't move.  
  
He grabbed Merle before she could leave and hugged her. Merle hugged him back and Van sat there for a few minutes hugging his sister and squeezing Hitomi's hand.  
  
After a few moments Hitomi broke the silence. Her voice came out in a choked whisper.  
  
"Van what happened?"  
  
Van shook his head violently he didn't want to remember what he had just seen. He hugged the two closer and shook off the memories.  
  
"Nothing," he lied  
  
Hitomi and Merle knew he was lying but they didn't want to press him, it seemed to have done enough damage already. So helping him to his feet the three made their way across the courtyard.  
  
Van froze at the doorway and looked inside, and for a few seconds thought he saw the flames dancing through the halls again. Shaking it off he walked inside and let Merle and Hitomi lead him to his room.  
  
He would get Turni and stop this mad woman before any of that happened.  
  
He hope and prayed with all his heart he would.  
  
  
  
The shadows laughed, "I'll have that map even if I have to take him one piece at a time"  
  
The laugh echoed through the halls as the shadow sauntered down the steps and across the courtyard into forest.  
  
"I will have that map"  
  
A/N Sorry it took so long to update but I've been working on the other stories and school and stuff but here it is finally and I hope you enjoy it. 


End file.
